Dreaming of Reality
by AnimeLuvr12
Summary: Celeste von Valen thought she was dreaming, but when she took a closer look, she realized that the world of Ivalice was all to real. As she travels with Vaan, she learns that what she thought was fantasy is actually her reality.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Falling Through the Atmosphere

* * *

Darkness was everywhere; I couldn't see a single shining light for miles… if there were even miles of anything were I was. The last thing I remember was being in the car with my mom. Before that? Nothing. After that? Well, there was literally nothing in the dark pit of space I was in. It felt like I was just floating there, suspended by some unknown force. Where am I? That was the only question I had at the moment and I hoped it was going to be answered soon.

I heard a faint buzzing sound, which quickly became the deafening sound of voices, penetrating the thick silence that surrounded me. They sounded familiar, like I had heard them a million times before. But I just couldn't remember… My head felt like it was on fire, the burning sensation spread to the rest of my body, reaching my fingers and toes. I clenched my teeth, breathing in short, ragged breaths as I curled into a ball. As I opened my eyes, I let out a scream that could have been heard many miles away.

Suddenly, the black space was flooding with light and I felt like I was falling. One glance below me could tell you I was not going to survive. Honestly, as confused as I was, I didn't really cared if I died at this moment. I felt my body plummeting at a fast rate, nothing could stop me. My body felt like a comet, rocketing towards the planet. As I fell through the atmosphere at an increasing my rate to my death, I asked myself when I was going to start seeing my life flash before my eyes. The only thing flashing before my eyes was the land below as I twirled and flipped in mid-air. Maybe I wasn't going to die? The land below me looked so familiar. From my altitude in the sky, I could make out buildings and bodies of water. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again, the people looked like specks of dirt. I could feel my acceleration slowing. How was that possible?! Gradually, my speed slowed down to the point of where I was drifting down like a feather, ever so light and gentle. I heard shouts below and my body locked. I couldn't move at all, but I was still drifting.

My butt gently touched the ground and there I rested, waiting for some stranger to help me up. But no one was lending a hand; they were just gathering around me, talking amongst themselves. I could hear comments like, "Is she alive?" "Maybe she's an angel?" "Is she a Bhujerban?" "Where do you think she came from?" "Her clothes look like they came from around here. Maybe she lives here in Rabanastre." I gasped breath back into my lungs and everybody around me jumped back in surprise. My mind began to process what had just been said. 'Bhujerban…? Rabanastre…? BHUJERBAN?! RABANASTRE?! You have got to be kidding me! I CANNOT be in Ivalice! That's preposterous! Absolutely coo-coo! Mad! Absurd! Bonkers!' My eyes darted back and forth, looking at the faces of the people around me. 'I have to be in some kind of cosplay loony bin, where people really and truly think they are in the video game! But how do you explain my descent from the heavens? I didn't die from falling. I floated… Something is clearly wrong here! I must be dreaming! But, this feels so real…' Just as the voice in my head punctuated the last syllable, the crowd began to part. A blonde head approached me, and as I looked to see their face, I screamed. All the people around me jumped and scattered, causing the blonde to put a hand over my mouth. "Shhh! What do you think you're doing?! If the Imperials find you, it won't be pretty." My eyes widened. I had just gotten a good look at the person's face. Sure enough, I was looking into the eyes of Vaan. That was one heck of a wake-up call.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Running Errands

* * *

I hadn't noticed that Vaan had been carrying me until we reached Migelo's shop. I lost my train of thought when Vaan had set me down in front of Migelo. "Sorry I'm late Migelo. This girl fell down in the East End square. Nobody was helping her so I decided to. She needs to rest for a bit." I looked over at him. "No I don't Vaan. I'm fine." Vaan glanced at me at the mention of his name. "How do you know my name?" I fiddled with a loose thread that hung from the medieval-looking tunic shirt, "There is a lot about me you don't know. You and I will just have to talk…" He grinned, "Yeah. I guess you're right. We can talk while I'm running errands." He looked over at Migelo, "Penelo said you needed something?" I zoned out again, even though I had played this game many times before, I couldn't get over how different it looks when you are actually inside the game. The buildings were towering over me; the streets felt rough and worn as I walked on them. The background noises of the town relaxed my muscles, easing my mind. I could hear murmured chatter, doors opening and closing, rushing water, and airships flying overhead. It was unlike any city in real world. By the time I came back to my senses, Vaan and Migelo were finished talking. Of course, having played this game many times, I already knew what they had talked about. Vaan had to retrieve Kytes from the Sandsea tavern and make sure he got back to Migelo. Easy enough. Right?

.

.

"So, first off, tell me your name." Vaan said right as we left Migelo's shop. I blanked out for a second; I started to feel that burning sensation in my head again. "My name is Celeste." Vaan continued, "How come you were lying in the East End square like that?" I glanced down at the cobble stones. "I'm not quite sure. I remember that I was floating in some dark place before I started falling. That's about it. Oh, and I remember being in a car with my mom." Vaan looked at me again. "Car?" I nodded, "Yeah, a car. Oh… I'll explain what that is later. Um… Is there anything else?" Vaan shook his head, "No, not really. I just needed a name and a faint idea of how you got here. That's all that matters at this point." I saw the Sandsea up ahead. "Looks like we're here." I said to Vaan as I grinned. "You never mentioned that you were from around here." My eyes darted back and forth nervously. "Um, well, I'm not. But, I do know Rabanastre's layout quite well." Vaan shifted, his body language gave off a sign of weariness. "Where exactly are you from? Just so I know you're not an Archadian spy or anything like that." I broke out in a sweat.

The pros and cons of telling Vaan that I was from another dimension were weighing out in my hands. I took a few breaths to calm my nerves. 'I only have so many options… Door Number One consists of lying to him by saying that I'm from somewhere in Ivalice and having him believe me, no questions asked. Door Number Two is the possibility of gaining his trust by not lying to him and the chance of him being completely fascinated with the idea that I am an alien from the real world. Not sure if the latter will really go all that well… Door Number Three consists of him being revolted by the idea that I'm not from this planet and/or dimension, him completely rejecting me, and then even the possibility of him handing me over to an Imperial and telling them to lock me up in the loony bin. I think the first door is the best choice, considering I value my life.'

Vaan huffed. "Well?" I searched for an answer that wouldn't completely weird him out. "I'm from this mystical place called America. It's in this small island country called Earth. I'm sure you've heard of it? It's quite a popular place now a days." Vaan looked bewildered. "Is that an island in the chain over by Bhujerba? The name sounds familiar." I shook my head. "Yep. That's the place. Earth is just a tiny little island in the big, vast ocean." Vaan nodded, "I'll have to go there one day, once I become a sky pirate." I frowned, "Oh, it's not that great of a place… You wouldn't want to visit there!" "If you say so. I just want to leave Rabanastre and see the world!" This made me chuckle. "Yes, well, maybe you'll get the chance soon. But first, you should really take care of that spot of dirt under your eye." I put my hand up to his face, rubbing off some dirt with my thumb. He was blushing as red as a tomato. I don't blame him, it's not everyday he gets this kind of treatment. I smiled and laughed, "Don't get to worked up Vaan. You have Penelo." He choked on air, "What is that supposed to mean? How do you know who she is?" I opened the door to the Sandsea. "In due time, Vaan. In due time."

.

.

We spotted Kytes in front of the bounty hunter bulletin board, eyeing the Rogue Tomato picture. "There you are, Kytes. Stop loafing around." Kytes turned to Vaan. "Look, Vaan, look! This is it!" Kytes said. "Hmm?" "This is why Migelo's courier didn't get here on time!" Kytes was saying in glee. "Uh, 'Creature spotted in the Estersand.' What is that thing?" I was fixing to tell him but a man interrupted. "Ah, Vaan. Migelo send you, too, did he? He's a busy man these days, that Migelo, if I dare say so myself. I don't envy him the work, though. Not a bit. Quite the affair, throwing a banquet to welcome the Imperials, eh?" a man said. "Welcoming? We should be—ah, whatever. Say, Tomaj, what's this?" Vaan asked. Tomaj swatted the air, "Ah, don't remind me. Got some nastiness out there in the Estersand what's stopping our couriers… And that means shortages all around. Thought I'd put up a bill… Offer a reward to anyone who can knock that nasty back in its place. Huh." I knew what was coming next, Vaan was getting excited. "Now that's work. Sounds ten times better than running errands for Migelo." "That's right! Vaan, you should give it a shot!" Kytes said. Vaan scowled at the young boy. "And you should be getting back to Migelo. Now, Kytes. He was waiting for you." The forgetful messenger shuffled his feet. "Oh! Right, right." Kytes ran out the door, leaving me with Tomaj and Vaan. "And who might you be, miss?" Tomaj asked with a slight blush. "My name is Celeste. It's nice to meet you." He glanced at the floor. "It's nice to meet you too. Why don't you go order a drink from the bar? It's on the house. I'll be explaining the Clan Primer and licenses to Vaan. You look like you have a lot of experience, so I'm sure you don't want to hear it again." I nodded and smiled. "You're quite right, Tomaj. Thank you."

As I made my way over to the bar, I mentally slapped myself. 'If you keep dropping names like you know everyone, Vaan is going to get extremely suspicious of you!' I turned my head just enough to able to see Vaan in my peripheral vision. Sure enough. As Tomaj was explaining licenses to Vaan, the blonde's eyes were staring straight at me.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: High Society Threats

* * *

After Vaan had stocked up on supplies and bought me a sword (which he and I both knew I would need, since I had absolutely no weapons of any kind on me), we made our way to the Southern Plaza then down the east stair case to the East Gate. "You there! Let's see some papers, boy. No public passage on account of the Lord Consul's parade." the soldier said. This guy was already on my nerves, which made my old hatred for the snobby, high society, better-than-you Archadians reappear in an instant. It was bad enough to have to deal with them when you're playing the game in the real world, but when they are actually standing in your way pretending you're garbage… Well, that takes it to a whole new level.

The 'soldier' looked me up and down, he was noting my clothes. They were new, not a scratch or scuff on them, which was unusual for someone of lower class. You will hardly ever here the word peasant come out of my mouth, it was a word only high class people use. Seeing as I was born into the middle class on Earth, I wasn't going to pretend like I was someone I wasn't. Vaan spoke up, "Oh, gee, that's too bad. You see, it just so happens that your provisionary for the fete tonight… He sent me to pick up a few choice morsels for the, uh, Consul's dining pleasure. He wants 'em quick." Vaan pulled out his Writ of Transit, "I got the Writ of Transit right here. See? Signed: Migelo. I'd just hate to see the Consul upset because his food wasn't ready on time. And I'd sure hate to see him take it out on you." 'Way to tell 'em, Vaan.' I thought to myself. "The Lord Consul is a great man…and not one to take offense at such trifling…matters…" the soldier replied with dignity. I held back a scoff. Vayne Solidor was no where near nice. He was far from it, especially near the end of the game. Two other soldiers approached, spears raised. Surely they weren't going to cause a scene? "Move along, boy. Wouldn't do to keep the Consul waiting. Right! Gates are closed after this!" the soldier said. I smiled, that was easy enough.

.

.

The Estersand seemed so much bigger when you are stepping through the sand, rather than twisting around a joystick and punching at buttons. Though, I'm sure most people would prefer holding a controller rather than being chased by wolves who want to eat your flesh. I mean…who wouldn't? I sighed and kicked some sand out of my shoes. I stumbled over to a rock that sat on a cliff over looking the first section of the Estersand. I looked a few feet in front of me and noticed a big red tomato sitting in the sand. "That looks tasty…" I muttered. The little light bulb in my mind flickered on. I drew my sword and motioned to Vaan to back me up. When I was about a foot away, I lashed my sword at the ripe fruit, causing it to leap up in surprise and then jump off the cliff. Vaan and I looked down, no way we were gonna risk that. So we ran to the natural incline ramp of sand that led to the large valley below. We relocated the Rouge Tomato within a second. Vaan jumped to my side, slashing his sword in a small arc, and then reversing it, hitting it twice. I pushed it down with my foot, knocking it down on the sand. I slashed at it twice, then a third time. It knelt down in defeat and Vaan finished it off. The bounty was complete and now we could go collect our reward. "Vaan, you and I make an epic duo. Don't you think?" I asked him, grinning from ear to ear. He nodded as he laughed. Suddenly his laugh stopped and he pushed past me. "Galbana Lilies? Never thought I'd see them growing in a place like this." Vaan picked them, grasping them firmly in his hand. "This'll make a nice souvenir. Time to call it a day."

.

.

As soon as we reached the gate back into the city of Rabanastre, Vaan and I noticed a crowd of unhappy citizens. "Ah, Vaan! I guess I'm not the only one who got locked out of the city! I told Penelo about the mark you were going after, and I guess I got her worrying. So the two of us headed out here to find you. As soon as I stepped out, the guards closed the gates and things got crazy. I haven't been able to find her since." Kytes said as he approached us. "Hi, Kytes, I'm Celeste. Sorry I didn't introduce myself when we were in the Sandsea. I was just… getting used to the new surroundings. I'm not used to being in a city like this. Anyways, Vaan and I will try and fix this problem." "Stand back, there! Back!" a soldier said, "This gate's closed until the Ceremony's over, do you hear?" the soldier shoved the persistent crowd away from the gate. "Now what?" Vaan asked, looking irritated.

A chocobo stomped through; making a wide path. Vaan managed to utter a "Huh?" before one of the higher ranking soldiers called out to his subordinates, "Open the gate!" a soldier said as the gate opened, "All right, out of the way!" "Wait a second!" Vaan yelled and ran toward the soldier, "How come you let these Chocobos through the gate and not us?" I shuffled my feet. Vaan didn't like to be pushed around and this soldier sure was beginning to piss him off. "What of it? This here is a Pedigreed Parader, boy." "Cost ten of thousand of Gil, this one did. A prettier price than a hundred of you provincials would fetch." another soldier said. "Keep your distance! We don't want the Chocobos stinking of peasant. Heh, heh." This high ranking soldier was really starting to push my buttons; they were ten times the jerk they were than when you were playing the game. "What did you say?" Vaan yelled out, obviously not caring if he was challenging a high class Archadian. "Step aside!" the soldier said again, shoving Vaan out of the way from the gate. The two Black Chocobos proceeded through the gate, crushing the Galbana Lilies that had fallen out of Vaan's hand. I balled my fist, this was not going well. "That does it!" Vaan said.

Right as he was about to charge the soldier, a familiar voice interrupted him. "Ho ho! A fine, fine Chocobo you have there. Yes! Tchita downs stock, if I'm not mistaken." Migelo proclaimed as he and Penelo approached us and the soldiers. "Change the soil, change the Chocobo. Am I right?" Migelo continued. "Yes, yes. Different soil means different bouquet, too. Take a Dalmascan Barose wine, eh? It may lack the flavor and depth of some of your Archadian wines…but it has a certain strength of character. It's not bad, really, once you get used to it. Care for some, sirs? There's more than enough for all to cool their throats, or course." The soldier took the wine from Migelo, "You let these carts through then we close this gate as ordered." The other soldier nods and did as they were told, like the little minions they were. Penelo came up to me, smiling, "Hello, I'm-" "Penelo, I know." I said cutting her off. She gave me a weird look, "How do you know my name?" I was stuck; I couldn't just tell her I was from another world, especially not in front of all these people who would think I'm absolutely bonkers. Thankfully, the gate was opening and all the people were passing through. "Um… Vaan mentioned something about you." I paused, waiting for Migelo to say his line. "Don't give me a scare like that. Hah! You're lucky that ended where it did." Migelo said. I dropped my voice to a whisper so that only Penelo could hear. "You know… Vaan likes you. I can tell by the way he says your name. I'm sure you like him too, though he's not bright enough to figure that out on his own." She took in a sharp breath of air, "Right. Now's our chance to go through." She said. That had to be codename for 'Get in the gate and we can talk about this later'. Vaan rushed through the gate, Penelo and I close behind. "Vaan! Wait! What is it?! Vaan?!"

.

.

The motor carriages approached the cathedral as the three of us ran next to it; Vaan in front with Penelo and I at his heels. Soon the carriages came to a halt, as did we. Vaan and Penelo were standing together while I was off to the side. I noticed Penelo reach for Vaan's arm and grasp it gentle. She looked over her shoulder at me and I gave her an approving nod. She turned back around just as the ceremony began. "We will have order! I give you your new Consul…His Imperial Highness Lord Vayne Solidor…Commandant of the Archadian Empire's Western Ar—" Some random soldier announced. Vayne stepped off the podium and walked over to the carriage, getting to the highest point before he began to speak.

"People of Rabanastre! Is it with hatred you look upon your consul? With hatred, you look upon the Empire?" Rude comments were shouted back at him, answering his question, no doubt. "There was little point in asking. But know this: I harbor no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty. That is due of your fallen King, and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people. Strived to bring you peace. His was a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now, he remains among you, protecting you. His Ardor for the peace and Weal of Dalmasca falters not. I would ask only that you do your King honor. Together, let us embrace the peace His Majesty would surely desire. Two years now divide us from war's bitter end. Yet still its shadow looms over all, stifling the infant peace. A pall only you may cast off! Achieve but this one thing…and your hatred of me, and of the Empire, will grieve me not! I will stand fast. I will endure your hatred; suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca! Here I will pay my debt! I swear it now! Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. In honoring peace…you do honor to their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes now rest with you." Vaan, Penelo, and I began to look at everyone around us as they began to clap. Clap? For Vayne Solidor? I crossed my arms. No matter what he said, no matter what tantalizing words he spoke out to whoever was listening, I wasn't going to buy any of it. It was all a load of bullshit. Every single word.

I overheard a soldier and Vayne talking as I sat there with Penelo and Vaan. "Is Rabanastre to your liking, My Lord?" a soldier asked. "It is magnificent! Take this cathedral, for instance. Elegant, yet whimsical in its execution. A stunning example of Galtaen Architecture. I hope Lord Gramis might one day look upon it himself." Vayne replied. I noticed Migelo approaching them. "The Patron of this evening's banquet, may it please Your Excellency." the soldier said. Migelo walked toward Vayne, "I am Migelo, Your Highness. Bah. It is truly a profound honor to make the acquaintance…of our future Emperor, Highness. Heh. The people of Rabanastre join me in welcoming—" I zoned in and out, thinking of what everyone was going to say next. I practically had this entire scene memorized. When I snapped back to 'reality', Vayne was patting Migelo's shoulder and leaving. "How can he stand to bow to him like that?" Vaan asked.

"Vaan, you just don't get it, do you? He's not doing it because he wants to. You know what would happen if he didn't." Penelo said. "I know. It's just—" Penelo continued. "So, what would you do different?" "I don't know." Vaan said as he stood up. To be honest, I didn't really know either. Of course, I knew what Vaan meant when he said it, but I didn't know what I meant when I said it. Back on Earth, I had made many mistakes. Too many to count, and I wish I could have done almost all of them differently. I suppose being in Ivalice was like a second chance.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: A Way to Sneak In

* * *

"Vaan? Vaan! You haven't heard a single word I've said, have you?" Penelo said, "This place has changed so much. It's like it's not even Rabanastre anymore. Like the Empire is swallowing it whole." I nodded, that was very true. Soldiers were everywhere, watching the towns people like prison guards. How much longer would this last? Vaan glanced at the castle from far away, "Hey, Penelo? That fete tonight? You think they'll let us in?" She scoffed, "Are you crazy? It's in the palace, and we don't have an invitation, if you hadn't noticed." Vaan wasn't taking no for an answer. "So… How are we getting in?" He asked. "As if I'd know. Why not ask Migelo to get you in? Or go see Old Dalan in Lowtown. Why the sudden interest, Vaan?" Penelo sounded like she was interrogating him. "I told you! I'm going to take back what's ours! Give back to Dalmasca. C'mon, what do you think? If I find something, and it fetches a good price, how 'bout I, uh…I buy you all dinner!" Vaan said with enthusiasm. "Oh please! You know as well as I do the first thing you'd buy is an airship! All Hail Vaan, Sky Pirate of Dalmasca! It's got a nice ring to it! Stay outta trouble!" With those words resonating in our minds, Penelo left, leaving me with Vaan and an adventure waiting to happen. "Hmm. An airship. I dunno. Maybe. But not through Migelo. Time to pay Old Dalan a visit."

.

.

"Ah, if it isn't Vaan Ratsbane." Dalan chuckled. I stood off in the corner, letting Vaan figure out how to get into the palace. "Come for a tip on how to skewer something bigger and in armor? By the East Gate?" "What, you already heard about that?" Vaan asked. "Wise I may not be, but well-informed I am." Dalan stated. "They'll get what's coming to them someday, believe me. But that's not why I'm here." Vaan replied. There was a brief pause. "Do tell!" Dalan exclaimed. "I want to know how to sneak into the palace. They've got to have some great stuff in there! Thought I'd partake." Leave it to Vaan to be blunt. "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Not one to mince words are you, boy? The Empire protects what's hers. That means the palace and all the treasures inside." I scoffed, since when did the Empire own Rabanastre? They may think they own it, but Ashe is still around. "That's why I'm gonna do it! To take back what's ours!" Vaan was becoming very convincing.

"So our champion of the sewers aspires to noble action. Admirable. Perhaps I can help you. Ah, now that I think on it, there was a rumor, yes. A secret passageway into the palace vaults, a door, and a Magicked Stone to open the way." Dalan said as he took a drag on his pipe. "That's it! This is exactly why I came to talk to you first, Dalan. So…where's this, uh, Magicked Stone?" Dalan paused. "Eh? Oh, I've had it for years. If I can remember where I've tucked it away…" "I've heard all I need. So this, uh, Crescent Stone. Can I have it? Then I can find that secret passage into the palace, right?" Vaan asked. "Not much of a listener, are you… The Crescent Stone has lost its Magicks. Without the power of a Sunstone, it will be of little use." Dalan said. "Right. So, where can I get one of these Sunstones?" Vaan continued to lay out the questions. "You seek Giza Plains. Speak with the Nomads there. You will find your Sunstone. Leave by Southgate and continue south. Their village is not far. There are like to be beasts on the plains, so be careful, m'boy." Vaan replied with confidence, "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be back before you know it." His cocky attitude was going to get us into trouble sooner or later. I could just tell.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Sunstones

* * *

The dehydrated ground cracked beneath my feet as I walked through Throne Road in the Giza Plains. It was The Dry, so all the vegetation was dead and yellow-ish in color. "Not much to look at, is there Vaan?" He nodded his head in agreement. "But it does look beautiful if you look in the distance, the light that shines in the Dark Crystals adds a nice affect to the scenery." I added. "Celeste… will you tell more about you? I prefer knowing more about the stranger that I'm putting my trust into" I glanced over at him. "Well, let's see. As I said before, I'm from America on the island of Earth. I've lived there all of my life, and it's not too bad there." "Earlier you said it was horrible place." I cringed at the idea of having to make up more lies just to cover my origin.

But before I could say anything, a thought struck me… Maybe I didn't have to lie about _everything_. I could make up some stuff, but I could also stretch the truth about the real thing! "Well," I began, "I say that it's a horrible place, but it's actually really beautiful. Earth is divided into two sections, east and west. I live in the southern area of America, which is what the west section is called. That's the area with an abundance of nature. In most of the northern area, there are a lot of buildings and factories. It's like a huge bustling business, all the time. That's the city that never rests, also known as New York City." From the look on Vaan's face, I could tell I blew his mind. "New York City? What a strange name." I looked at him with a sheepish expression. New York City seemed like a normal name compared to Rosaria or Bhujerba, in my opinion.

"Tell me more. You mentioned a car before. What's that? Here on the mainland, we have airships, carriages, and chocobos. But no cars." I sighed, "A car is like an airship that can't fly. Instead of having wings, it has wheels." He nodded again. He seemed to be understanding the real world, as far as I could tell. "Is there anything else you want to know?" There was a long pause as we looked through the distance in Giza's North Bank. "What's your family like?" I thought for a second. "Well… my mother is really kind and she tries her hardest to be a good parent all the time. My father is the same; I get along with him the most, he and I are kind of one-in-the-same. As for siblings, well, I only have one and it is my older sister. She got really sick when we were young, and no one could figure out what was wrong with her. She's still alive, but she's very frail. She can't travel or anything like that, so Mother and Father have to stay on Earth with her. It was tough growing up with a sick family member, but you learn to make the best of what you have."

Vaan was quiet; I could tell he was thinking very hard about what I had just said. He was probably imagining his older brother, Reks. Rumor has it that Reks was stabbed and killed by Captain Basch, after Basch supposedly murdered King Raminas… Vaan can believe the stories he was once told, but he'll know the truth sooner or later. "How old are you?" I tapped my temple. "I'm seventeen." All he said after that was, "Ah. Me too." It was quiet for a long time, both of us were thinking. I was thinking of why I came to be in Ivalice. Was I dreaming? No, I would have woken up by now and plus, everything looks and feels too realistic to be a dream. I didn't know what other possibility there was. If I wasn't dreaming… then… Am I dead? Is this my second chance that I had been wishing for? I didn't know how to answer my own questions. I didn't have any answers. I'm pretty sure no one did besides those superior beings who give life to every thing. Maybe I'm destined for great things? Who knows? Because I certainly don't.

My conversation with my inner self was cut short when Vaan and I stepped inside of the Nomads' camp. Vaan approached one of the camp's women, asking for help. "Have you come to see the Dark Crystals? Not everyone takes well to the heat of the Giza Plains. …Ah, so it is a Sunstone you seek! You've come to the right place. They can only be made here in Giza. They're quite valuable, though, so we can't go handing them out to just anyone who happens to wander through our camp. You see, we make and sell Sunstones to earn the money we need to survive. Still, perhaps we can come to some arrangement… Would you hear my offer?" The women, named Masyua, told us. "Yes, we accept." Masyua continued, "The making of Sunstones is a chore we give to the children of our camp. They roam the plains, traveling from Dark Crystal to Dark Crystal, drawing the light from the Crystals into Shadestones. One of these children, Jinn, has not yet returned. He left carrying our supply of Shadestones. If you'll find Jinn for me and tell him to come back to the camp, you may take one of the Sunstones he's made in return. Some of the children said they might have seen him to the south of the camp. You may want to speak with them yourself before leaving. Please, find Jinn and tell him to return at once." Another adventure. Yippee.

As Vaan and I were about to go check out the camp's merchant stand, I noticed Penelo sitting in front of a tent with some children. I poked Vaan in the side and pointed over to her. "Penelo? What are you doing here?" Vaan asked. "I could ask you the same! Though the answer's pretty clear: No good." She replied with attitude. "What? I'm being good." Vaan protested. I scoffed, and Vaan glared at me. "Hmm. Is that right? So then you wouldn't mind if I, say, tagged along, would you?" Vaan protested, "What about Migelo?" Penelo dusted off her spandex. "Oh, don't worry. Migelo's busy with preparations for the fete up at the palace. Why, I'm free for the whole day. Well? Let's get going!" On our way out, Penelo warned us about the monsters, though it was kind of too late. Vaan and I had already run into some of them. And she also gave us a few supplies, ones we could really use.

.

.

It had been about half an hour or so before we managed to find Jinn. After being attacked by hyenas multiple times, I thought I was going to go on a rampage. And then there were the werewolves… That got ugly pretty quick, no pun intended. When we found him, Jinn was sitting beside a dark crystal with a hurt leg. He said it was caused by tripping while running from monsters. After we explained to him that we needed to make a sunstone, he gave us the instructions on how to make it using the shadestone. Pretty simple, might I add. All we had to do was get the shadestone near a glowing dark crystal and the stone would suck energy from it. Other than the monsters attacking us like every five seconds, we managed to get the shadestone filled with energy pretty quickly. We reported back to Jinn, who said the sunstone was good to go, and then we all raced back to the Nomad camp.

.

.

After telling Masyua what had happened, leaving out the details of what Jinn had confided in us, we said our goodbyes and left for Rabanastre. "Today has been quite a day! We made a sunstone without getting killed! I think today was very productive, don't you Vaan?" He nodded. "What about you, Penelo?" I asked curiously. "Of course, Celeste! Today may have started out hectic, but it sure has calmed down." I nodded in agreement and then yawn. "I sure am tired though. It's almost nightfall. We have maybe… two hours left?" "Let's go see Dalan, he will tell us how to get into the palace." I smiled as I trudged through the South Gate of the Rabanastrian Southern Plaza. Sounds like another adventure.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Find the Signet

* * *

Once our small party of three reached Dalan's front door, Penelo and Vaan went off to the side to talk before she left. How cute. I pretended like I was fiddling with a loose thread so I could listen in. "It's been a long time since we did anything together. Too long. I had a really good time." Penelo said as there was a brief pause, "Well, I should probably get back to the store. Actually, I was kind of supposed to be watching the place for Migelo." Penelo walked a few feet away, "And, Vaan—try to stay out of trouble, for me? I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here, if something happened to you." I blushed. 'Maybe I should have given them some privacy…' I thought to myself.

As I opened Dalan's front door, I heard Vaan say "Sorry Penelo." Other than sneaking into the palace, what was Vaan planning? When we approached Dalan and his pink rabbit… thing, he spoke up. "Oh ho! So you've got a Sunstone, have you? Hand it over, m'boy, and I'll use it to give the Crescent Stone back its Magicks like I promised." Vaan handed it to him and Dalan 'Re-Magicked' the Crescent Stone. "Now you'll be wanting to know how to sneak into the palace, eh? First, you go to Storehouse Five. You know the one. Two doors she has. Now the right takes Vaan Ratsbane to his territorial hunting grounds in the sewer bottom… But that's not the way you'll go. No, you'll take the left door, down into the Garamsythe Waterway. The waterway leads to a stair, the stair to the palace cellars. That's your way in. But don't go counting your Gil just yet, m'boy. Getting into the palace was the easy part. The way into the treasury is carefully hidden. That's where this Crescent Stone comes in. The Magicks it bears can open the hidden door to the treasury, you see. Listen, Vaan, for the words I shall speak are most important, and not to be forgotten. Do you understand? 'The Signet yearns for Sunstone's strength, to light the clouded way.' Once in the palace, you'll find the Signet Tile. Very important. Give to it the sun's power, and it will light your path. Very well. Oh, a warning: Be aware that if you're caught…you'll spend the rest of your short life rotting in the Nalbina Dungeons. So look sharp, m'boy. And don't go running off before you're ready. Plans freshly hatched have a habit of tumbling from the nest… straight into the hunter's stewpot. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Dalan said. My mind was spinning, so many words to remember… I blinked back the dizziness and walked out the door, heading toward Storehouse 5.

.

.

"Hey, Vaan! I finally worked out how to get the door on the left side open! I hope there's somethin' in there besides rats… I wanted you to go in first, so I waited for you to come before openin' it. Well, that's one of the reasons I waited… Thing is, I'm gonna need some special tools to open the door… Gonna need you to go fetch 'em for me. I know, I know. Not the most exciting thing to do, is it? Heh, heh. I'm just messin' with ya. I've got everything I need ready to go! Hang on while I open it…" Kytes said and approached the door, "Hmm, let's see… Yeah, that should do it… Huh? Ungh, Urgh. Angh! Hrooph!" the door opened, "It's open! Now we've got a whole 'nother place to explore!" Vaan spoke up, "Kytes, I don't want you going in this door, ever. It's too dangerous for a kid, especially one who is as irresponsible as you are. You could get yourself killed. Celeste and I will go through but then you lock it up tight. Got it?" He looked down at the ground then shuffled his feet. "You're right. I won't go in. But you have to promise me you'll be careful too." I smiled, "We promise, Kytes. Vaan and I will be careful. We have to go now, Remember to lock it up." We walked through, and the door clicked shut behind Vaan.

.

.

"Have you ever thought of marrying Penelo?" I asked Vaan without thinking. He looked away from me and defeated a dire rat. "I don't suppose I have… I mean, I like her, but I don't think she would really go for that." I laughed heartily. "If only you knew, Vaan. Try talking to the poor girl, you could learn a thing or two about the obvious." Vaan looked utterly confused, and I couldn't blame him. Here was a stranger giving him advice about love. I mean I'm basically like an all-knowing god in this dimension, but I'm supposed to act like I don't know anyone or anything. Talk about a crash course on Grammy-award winning acting. I looked over at him again, taking in all his features. He still looked like a kid; he probably didn't even have a clue as to what he was fixing to get himself into.

.

.

It took about thirty minutes to navigate our way to the entrance of the palace cellar. Once we were through the door, I found a handy dandy map. These maps were awfully convenient, especially when you need to make up a strategy in less than five minutes. Which is what I did. I pointed out all of the spots where guards were more than likely to be. As Vaan and I talked, we ambled through the cellar pretending to be servants so we didn't attract attention. At the stairs, the guards were ordering around a small group of servants. I noticed a seeq standing by himself, so I walked over to him and asked him for help in exchange for 50 Gil. He gladly accepted and distracted the guard long enough for Vaan and I to slip up the staircase and through the door.

The first hall way we took wasn't the right one, so when we reached a dead end, we took a left and then hooked another left to come into the next hallway. A signet of a hawk was scrawled on the ground, "Maybe that's it." Vaan said as he pointed. We held the Crescent Stone to the tile, but nothing happened. "Nope, I'm pretty sure the signet has to be a lion. That must be in the next hallway over. Let's hurry; the guards are looking at us." I rushed down hallway after hallway until I stopped for a breath. As I looked down I noticed a lion signet tile. "Just my luck." I said, smiling. I pressed the stone to it and it lit up, blinding me for a split second. At the end of the hallway, I watched the suspicious wall light up, "There it is. Lady Luck seems to be very appreciative today." We tricked the guards and got them out of the way long enough for us to make a break. Good thinking too, because just as Vaan and I got inside the decoy wall and the door closed back up, the guards were about seven feet away. I turned my back and rushed to hit the switch. The door opened and the treasure room was revealed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Bunny Ears and Sexy Sky Pirates

* * *

Vaan and I looked around in wonder and amazement. Such beautiful things were placed in here. Golden objects were strewn about, each one shining in the light as I did a clean sweep of the room. "How did you know the signet was supposed to be a lion?" The pressure was now on. Create an even bigger web of elaborate lies, or start spilling out the truth? Luckily for me, I didn't have to choose. The jade and gold statue of a blinded goddess began to glow faintly when Vaan walked up to it. Her face opened up to reveal a glowing red stone, Magicite.

"Quite a performance." a man's voice said. My face immediately flushed, I knew that accent anywhere. I turned, taking in his appearance from head to toe. "Who are you?" Vaan demanded. "I play the leading man, who else?" He said, as a woman with bunny ears appeared behind Vaan, "Fran, the Magicite." "Now then. I'll take that." Fran said. I scoffed. "No you won't. I found it. It's mine." Vaan said. "And then when I take it from you, it'll be mine." the man continued. Men's voices boomed outside of the door, causing us to cut our conversation short. I didn't stick around to listen to what else those two had to say. I wasn't about to get captured and thrown in a dungeon.

I grabbed the magicite and ran through the other doors, out into the Garden Stairs. Hopefully Vaan was right behind me. I ran up and down all of the stairs, throwing open the doors to the outside. I continued to run. That's all I could do. Vaan and I needed to get out of there. I looked below the wall to see men fighting each other, stabbing and slicing at their enemy's armor. We slowed down, searching for a way out of the palace walls. I didn't even notice him approaching until he spoke. "The Ifrit, eh? That's quite an entrance. Impeccable timing. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting all along." An airship above us shot another cannon towards all of the soldiers below, causing a mass explosion. I bolted towards the end of this section of the wall, hoping to get farther away from the battle. "Stop running!" Fran's hover bike cut in front of Vaan and I, causing me to trip, fall, and skitter a few feet in front of Vaan. "End of the line!" My eyes were darting back and forth, was I going to die here? No way. In the game, Balthier grabs on to Vaan and carries him away. Hopefully they had room for one more. "You have something that belongs to me." A searchlight landed on us, causing more soldiers to appear on the wall. "Damn! This can't be good!" My adrenaline started pumping and the next thing I knew, Vaan had dragged me with him as he fell from the wall and onto the hover bike. He was holding onto me for dear life. And I, holding onto Balthier for dear life. Suddenly, Fran started to lose control of the bike. "What's going on, Fran?" "I don't know. It's not heeding me." Fran yelled back in response. What he said after that I couldn't hear over the cannon firing from airship. "Not good!" The hover bike crashed to the ground, spending us all flying in different directions.

.

.

"What happened? Our hover didn't just drop—it disappeared." Fran said. "Bah. Forget it. Even if we could fly…the Ifrit's playing with fire, and I'd rather not get burned." I wiped some blood off of my face. "We'll go the old-fashioned way." More walking. Great. Especially when my head was bleeding profusely. No one seemed to notice though; Vaan was too busy staring at Fran. "Not many Viera where you come from, thief?" "It's Vaan. Sorry…" There was a brief pause. "Well, Fran is special…in that she'd deign to partner with a Hume." I didn't want to hear this crap. "Oh? Like a Sky Pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers?" Fran retorted. I knew what was Vaan was going to say next. "Pirates? You're Sky Pirates? So you have an airship?" Vaan asked excitedly. "It's Balthier." I scoffed as he introduced himself. It was like I wasn't even here. Of course, I didn't belong in this game to begin with. But that didn't mean that when I'm bleeding buckets of blood from my head that everyone can ignore me. "Listen thief—Vaan. If you ever want to see your home again, you do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran, your partner, and you. We're working together now. Understood?" Balthier said. Finally! He actually acknowledged that I was there! Balthier glanced at me for a second then changed his direction to the magicite. "Don't even think you're getting this." Vaan said. "The thought never crossed my mind."

After Vaan got a quick tutorial in Gambits, I walked over to a couple of fallen soldiers. "Insurgents. Most like they thought to take advantage of a lax watch while the fete's on. …To feed the good consul a length of steel for his supper. I should think Vayne used to such hospitality. Clever. He used himself as the bait to draw them near, and then sent in the Air Brigade. A fine, bloody banquet." Balthier said, "Hmph. I daresay I've soiled my cuffs. If a dungeon's waiting for us at the end of the night, it had best have a change of wardrobe."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Resistance and Capture

* * *

While our party of four walked, we kept quiet and on our toes. Monsters were everywhere and after what happened at the palace, I was not about to let my guard down.

When we entered the East Sluice Control, a fight was already taking place. Between Humes, surprisingly. A beautiful blonde woman, who I immediately recognized, was trapped on a dead end. Vaan ran up to her, shouting at her to jump. She jumped, causing all of us to watch her in amazement as she gracefully dropped through the air. "She's not alone!" the enemy soldier yelled. The soldiers ran down the steps and into the clearing, as our party readied our weapons. After we had defeated the enemy soldiers, Vaan approached the new face. "You all right?" he asked nicely. She thanked him, not giving her name. So Vaan decided to introduce us first. "Um, I'm Vaan, this is Celeste. That's Balthier and—" Balthier stepped away but Vaan looked back at her, "What's your name?" There was a brief pause before she replied. "Amalia." I scoffed and kicked some water towards Balthier. He turned to look at me, giving me a glare, but all I did was give him a cheesy pearly white smile that he couldn't possibly resist.

While 'Amalia' was saying something about having others with her, we all noticed the magicite beginning to glow. "Oh, now isn't that impressive." Balthier said. "Don't get any ideas. I said it's mine." Vaan warned him again. "I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one." Balthier simply stated. I was about to give them a piece of my mind but 'Amalia' spoke first. "You stole that?" She asked accusingly. I grinned, of course we did. "Have you finished? When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us." Fran said. Balthier chimed in, "If they aren't already." "You should come with us. Better than being by yourself." "Very well." Amalia said as she walked away towards the next area. "What's wrong with her?" Vaan asked innocently. "You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery." Balthier said. "What's that mean?" I began to laugh, I was right. Vaan really didn't have a clue what was going on. Amalia spoke up, "The situation requires I accept such help as I find. Thought it be from thieves. I shall accompany you until we find my companions. No longer." "Let's think of her as a 'Guest'then. So, we keep to our affairs, and she to hers. I doubt we'll find her wanting in valor… Being such an upstanding member of the insurgence." Balthier said. Amalia corrected him automatically, "Resistance."

.

.

Upon reaching the next area, the Southern Sluiceway, our group was attacked by a nasty quadruple threat of flans. Everyone spreaded out, each covering a flan and then switching back and forth. The 'boss' battle lasted about maybe ten minutes, considering the healing in-between attacking. The next boss battle happened only mere minutes after the flans and was twice as hard. Vaan charged in, swinging his sword in wide arcs. I put up a shell around him, hoping he wouldn't get burned too badly. Amalia and I took the flanks while Vaan came from the front; we trapped the Firemane and swung our swords while Balthier and Fran shot their long range attacks from opposite sides of the room. This strategy was pretty effective until Vaan, Amalia, and I started getting hit with high powered magick attacks. We backed off while Balthier and Fran continued to pelt the overgrown horse with bullets and arrows. After curing our wounds with a super speedy white magick, the three of us with swords flanked the Firemane again, and finished it off. Turning back into a fireball, it flew away, escaping into the depths of the waterway.

"Stand where you are!" A voice rung out. 'Shit.' I thought. Crossbows held by soldiers were aimed at us head on; one wrong move and we would all be dead. "Now is not the time." Balthier said, stopping Amalia as she tried to walk forward. Vayne looked down on us as the soldiers apprehended us, locking us into shackles like we were prisoners.

.

.

"They think me some common thief." Amalia proclaimed in frustration. "Better than a common assassin." "These people have done nothing. Release them." Amalia ordered. Vaan looked at her with big eyes, "What are you doing?" "Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking." Suddenly, I heard Penelo's voice. She rushed forward, pushing soldiers out of her way to get to Vaan. "You have to let him go!" She kept shouting. Finally, Balthier cut her off, offering her a handkerchief to hold onto until he brings Vaan back. I scoffed for what seemed like the twentieth time since I arrived in Ivalice. If only they knew all the trouble we were going to get into after this day.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Locked in the Dungeon

* * *

"Tell me about yourself." Balthier said nonchalantly. I glanced over at him as he sat on a large piece of broken rock. His sudden request shocked me. This was unlike him.

"Where do I begin?" I asked quietly. I honestly had no clue. He chuckled, "The beginning is always a good start." I gulped. Even though I didn't tell Vaan about my secret… Was I going to tell Balthier? No. I couldn't risk it. I took a seat on the rock closest to Balthier. "Well, my name is Celeste von Valen. I was born in the winter, almost eighteen years ago. My mother is very kind, as is my father. They're friends with everyone, and loved by most. My sister was always getting into some kind of situation with her health when I was growing up, so I was never the center of attention after I was five years of age." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Balthier gazing at me. I slowly exhaled and continued, "I'm from the island of Earth, which is located between the mainland and Bhujerba." He didn't say a word. Could he tell that I was bluffing? "Earth… I've never heard of that island. Of course, being a sky pirate, I know the map of Ivalice quite well." My body tensed up. Was he going to start interrogating me? "You're hiding something, though I cannot tell what. I do not like the thought of that."

My mind went blank. Had I just killed my only shot of being in Balthier's favor? My only redemption was to counter his words with exact precision. "You think I'm hiding something? What about you? I think you are definitely keeping your own secrets in the dark." Balthier displayed a smirk of approval. "Cunning little minx, aren't you? I like that. You've got spunk."

After another hour of Balthier and me exchanging cleverly hidden insults, Vaan woke up. "You're awake." Balthier said bluntly. Vaan sat up, most likely shaking off the foggy feeling. "Where are we?" "Prison, where else? More a dungeon, but it's really all the same." Vaan looked around, trying to get a bearing of what was going on. He moved his hand, involuntarily making it touch a Bangaa corpse. He let out a short scream, stumbling away from it. "Relax. It's just a corpse. Jump at every little thing down here and you'll wear yourself out." He yawned, "It's not even a proper dungeon. They just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress. Take a look around. We're not the first they've thrown down here." Vaan looked around. "Where's Fran?" I sat up straighter and I got goosebumps. She was my only competition for Balthier, as far as anyone knew. Whether Ashe had any interest in him was uncertain from behind the controller. "She's off trying to find us a way out." I turned my head away from Balthier. I wondered what kind of relationship Fran and Balthier really had. The relationship that _wasn't_ exposed in the game. Were they just partners? Or were they romantically involved? We heard another scream and we all stood up. "Remember what curiosity killed. Just a friendly word of advice. I'd save your strength if I were you." Balthier said as he sat back down. I decided to stretch my legs so I walked out of the small room with Vaan by my side. No telling who might try to do something to me. I wish Balthier would have gone with us but he seemed to think that Vaan could protect me. Hopefully nothing bad would happen.

.

.

As Vaan and I walked around, I saw every guy in there staring at me and watching me. It was like I was a gazelle and each one of them was a starving lion. Not good. I prayed Balthier would appear beside me, but he didn't. I sighed and walked through the door to the coliseum. The sunlight blinded me, causing me to gasp and recoil. Just as I stepped back, a dead Bangaa fell from one of the floors above me, followed by a red Bangaa who wasn't quite dead yet. His raspy voice pleaded out for me to help him. There wasn't much I could do for a fall like that. Right as I was about to step towards him, two large Seeqs jumped down and beat him to death. I let out a cry. "He was defenseless…" The hostile Seeqs approached us, muttering in some weird language. "Vaan, we have to run." I turned to grab his arm but it was too late. A third Seeq jumped down and hit him with a club, not killing him but knocking him out. I screamed as the Seeq started towards me.

.

.

When I woke up, Vaan and I were in an enclosed arena with the three Seeqs surrounding us. I didn't like the odds of this. We were outmatched and unarmed. A voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Something stinks in here alright. I've changed my mind. It's not a dungeon. It's a sty." I silently cheered. Balthier had come to our rescue! The Seeqs were saying something but I couldn't understand them at all. "I said you're the one who stinks, Hamshanks. Hear me now?" Balthier looked down at them, cracking his knuckles while giving them a glare so intimidating that it gave a whole new meaning to the saying 'If looks could kill' before he jumped down into the arena. He gracefully jumped, landing perfectly and elegantly. I blushed, now was not the time to think like that. "You all right, Vaan?" Vaan didn't say a word, he just looked around. "What about you, Celeste? Are you alright? If they touched you, let me know. I'll take care of them." I nodded. "I'm fine; I just have a headache from when they knocked me out." Balthier looked even scarier than he did before he jumped down.

.

.

The fight was easy, even without melee weapons. Most of the prisoners had gathered around, watching the entertainment. Once we had taken care of the Seeqs, the enormous gate that led to this room from the upper levels opened loudly. Imperial soldiers marched through, one officer taking the lead. He unmasked himself and looked upon the arena. He didn't see us, thank the gods, for we were already hidden, but he was suspicious. A green Bangaa walked up, pushing the officer out of the way. "Great. They just don't give up, do they?" Balthier whispered to us. "Now is looking like a good time to leave." Fran appeared at the gate, "Through the oubliette, there's a way out. Only-" "Only you sense the mist." Balthier finished her sentence. Fran somewhat nodded and I saw the look she was giving Balthier. I was getting jealous pretty fast. The three of us crawled under the bottom of the gate, just as the officer burst into an argument.

"What did you call me?! Say that again!" He yelled Ba'Gamnan, the green Bangaa. "What, you couldn't hear? I merely said that the lot of you are fools. If you've got the Sky Pirate in your hands, where is he?" Ba'Gamnan yelled back with just as much power. "You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan? By your own words, it was the Imperial Army who caught this Sky Pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. The Empire will restore order here." The officer seemed to think the Imperial Empire was the most powerful thing in Ivalice. "Eh? What's that you say now? Maybe I'll whet my blade on you…before I kill Balthier." Ba'Gamnan approached the officer.

"That's enough, Ba'Gamnan." An anonymous voice said as they walked through the enormous gate. "A judge." Fran stated calmly. "Judge?" "Hmph. The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the Elite Guard of House Solidor. Which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial Army." Balthier informed Vaan. "If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges. Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?" The judge approached Ba'Gamnan and the officer. "The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants. However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind." Ba'Gamnan looked over at him, "Your Honor…" The judge ignored him. "You travel freely through our lands because the Emperor wills it. Am I correct?" Ba'Gamnan made some kind of noise in his throat and walked away as the judge and officer walked downstairs.

"Where is the Captain?" "We have him in solitary, Your Honor. We're ready to begin our interrogation." The officer replied. Ba'Gamnan's ears perked at this. "This does not concern you, bounty hunter." Ba'Gamnan seemed rather annoyed at the fact that he could not find Balthier. "Bah! He's in here somewhere! Find him!" The other Bangaa scrambled around yelling to each other. "Time for the hare to follow the fox." Vaan looked confused, as always. He hardly knew anything. "The Magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong. Too strong even for my talents." Fran said. Balthier placed his hand on Vaan's shoulder, "That's why we'll get them to open it for us." "How is going deeper into this place-" Balthier cut Vaan off, "What's wrong? You don't trust her? Viera's noses are sharp. If she says there's a way out, there's a way out." There was a brief pause before we all started making our way up the inline to the next room.

.

.

"There are our items!" I cried out. I pointed over to a small opening piles of items were placed. "Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and raiments." Vaan, puzzled and confused, looked at me. "So our things are in here?" "That's what I said." Balthier retorted. We picked up all of our items, plus a map and tourmaline ring. Both very useful. We didn't stay too long; we didn't want to get caught again.

In the next large area, called The Black Watch, soldiers were heavily guarding the area. Our group rushed through the large double doors just as they were about to close. Balthier charged forward but then scooted backwards quickly. "There are more turnkeys than cutpurses down here. I've had my fill of chains. Let's tread lightly, shall we?" Balthier somewhat whispered. We all moved stealthily through the Black Watch, making sure to avoid an unwanted collision with the enemy. Once we ran down the ramp and through some pathways, we found a way out. Except the judge and his soldiers were already there, opening the gateway with magick. We all stayed put, hiding around the corner until they went through. After waiting a few minutes, Fran said it was okay for us to follow them into the next area.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Rescue the Captain

* * *

The judge took off his helmet, revealing blonde hair and a rather handsome young face. "You have grown thin, Basch. Less than a shadow. Less than a man. Sentenced to death and yet you live, why?" Basch replied sharply, "To silence Ondore. How many times must I say it?" The judge ignored the feelings behind his reply. "Is that all?" "Why not ask Vayne yourself? Is he not one of your masters?" The judge replied, "Ehh! We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She is being brought to Rabanastre. The woman Amalia. Who could she be?" Basch was silent. "Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom." "Better than throwing it away." The judge put his helmet back on. "Throwing it away? As you threw away our homeland?" With those last words, the judge and his soldiers left.

We approached the cage quietly, hoping the guards were far enough away that they couldn't hear our footsteps. "Who's there?" Basch asked us. He was ignored at first. "This the place?" Balthier asked Fran. "The mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere." Basch yelled towards us, "You! You're no Imperials. Please, you must get me out-" Balthier interrupted him, "It's against my policy to speak with the dead. Especially when they happen to be kingslayers." I cringed, that was awful rude of him to say that. I knew the truth and even though they didn't know it just yet (and wouldn't for quite a while), my friends didn't have to be so hateful towards Captain Basch. "I did not kill him." Basch said confidently. "Is that so? Glad to hear it." I couldn't tell whether Balthier was being serious or extremely sarcastic. Basch made the mistake of saying the words "For the sake of Dalmasca" in front of Vaan. His temper skyrocketed and he jumped onto Basch's cage. "Dalmasca!? What do you care about Dalmasca!? Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died, every single one! Even my brother— YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Vaan shouted and screamed at him. I tried to approach him but he shoved me away, causing me to fall to the ground. "Quiet. The guards will hear." Balthier said as he came over to help me up. I grabbed his hand and clasped it tightly as he lifted me up. "We need to get out of here, Celeste." I nodded and he let go, just in time for Fran to say that she was dropping the cage. I could hear the Imperials running down the hall. We all jumped onto the cage as it plummeted to the ground far below.

.

.

The fall wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, no body was seriously injured. As soon as we all stood up and shook off the dust, Vaan tackled Basch to the ground. He was just about to throw a punch when Balthier caught his arm and threw him off. "Spare your quiddities." Balthier was obviously very frustrated, as was I. "Yeah, but-But he's a-" Vaan stammered. "A traitor? I know. Stay here and fight, if you want." He turned to Basch. "If you can walk, let's go." "You're taking him with us?" Vaan cried out, he was very confused. "We could use another sword arm." "And you have it." Basch replied. Vaan let out a growl.

Finally, I snapped. I took off my escutcheon and threw it at Vaan, hitting him square in the back. He hit the ground and groaned. Fran, Balthier, and Basch turned to look at me. I threw my hands up and started yelling. "Vaan! Just shut the hell up! I'm so sick of your attitude towards Basch! The only things you know about him are the stories people have told you! All of them are lies! So just get over it! Stop pinning the excuse of 'Oh, you killed my brother!' on him! He didn't do it! My god! You are acting so immature right now! Just grow up and deal with it!" I stormed off, walking through the darkness alone.

No one was following me just yet, so I stopped and stood still. "Look what you've done! You've gone and pissed her off now." Balthier said rather frustrated. I could hear my shield being picked up. "If you piss her off again, you're going to have to answer to me. You got that? We don't need any tension in this faction" My anger melted at the sound of Balthier sticking up for me. I heard them start walking in my direction, so I went to the entrance of the Barheim Passage.

This place wasn't one of my absolute favorites but it wasn't my most hated either. When I walked down the stairs and over the wooden walk way to the fuse box, I immediately noticed the fuse was blown. "Let's have a look. Hm…the fuse is blown. That would explain why there's no power reaching the switch. If the wiring is any indication, I'd say this is a central power relay of some sort. As it stands, I doubt we'll find much still running down here." The others rejoined me and we walked down another flight of stairs and found a lonely Bangaa sitting under the light. "Don' get many visitors down here. Come scavengin' fer odds and ends, have you? Oh, the way out? It's just back up those stairs—To smithereens, you say!? Then there's nothin' left but to find some other way out through these tunnels. You'll need to get the power workin' again, 'fore that gate'll budge, though. The fuse in that contraption up the stairs is blown…but this oughta fix it up." He handed me a fuse tube, a good one to replace the blown one. "Made that Tube Fuse from parts I found down in these very tunnels. It's good as any you'll find, and better 'an most, mark my words." I ran back up the steps to the fuse box and quickly replaced it. All of the lights surged on, brightening the room tenfold. I thanked him and pushed the switch box to open the gate. "I see you got the gate open, oughta be able to look fer all manner of ways out, now. While the lights are on, the passage ain't so bad. But let the charge drop, and some fierce beasts start comin' out in the dark. Openin' this gate probably took the charge down some. That gauge oughta show you how much charge is left. Hrm, 'but thirty percent to operate somethin's the size of these gates, I'd say. Who knows how many more of these gates they got down here. You look fer these switchboards, you oughta be able to make yer way."

.

.

When we entered the next area, the bright lights dim dramatically. "Hey! Who turned out the lights? One of those!?" Vaan cried out. "I've heard of these: Mimics. They disguise themselves as all manner of things, then strike when you're least wary. Some of them have a fondness for energy, I'm told. They gorge themselves on the stuff till there's naught left." There was a brief pause. Vaan spoke up, "So…what happens then?" A zombie rose from the ground. "Lights out. And it's worse in the dark. Much worse. So, let them get too close to one of those conduits and they'll suck it dry. But don't worry. It'll give the energy back, if you ask nicely. Sticking with a sword helps too. Clock's ticking!" Balthier stated as we trapped the mimic and killed it with ease. We ran through the halls and passageways slaying all of the mimics that were draining the power.

By the time we reached the North-South Junction, we had killed about twenty mimics in all. "The mist seethes." Fran warned us. "It reeks. Something's close." I sniffed the air after Balthier said that. Sure enough, the air smelled of something evil and dangerous. It wasn't moving towards us from what Fran was saying so we took a rest. Basch found a skeleton that was still wearing armor and gripping his sword. Lucky find. He took them and put the armor on while I held the sword. It was a shortsword from the looks of it. After Basch had pulled his hair back with a tie and donned the armor, he took the sword back from me and thanked me. I dusted off the armor. "It will have to do. It's not the best in the world but it will hold up. Don't you think?" I asked Basch quietly. He nodded, "What's your name?" I smiled warmly. "My name is Celeste." He knelt down and kissed my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Celeste. You are quite beautiful and caring." I blushed, no real man had ever said I was beautiful and actually meant it. "Thank you, Captain. You're very kind and brave. I know you didn't murder the King or Reks. You have too good of a heart."

We both went quiet as Basch wielded the sword around to get used to the feeling of handling it. "Nice moves there, Captain." Balthier complimented him. "You mean 'traitor'." Vaan said with an attitude. I clenched my fists. Vaan was starting to piss me off again. Balthier remained calm, "So they say. But I didn't see him kill anyone." I wanted to keep my cool just as much as Balthier was, but if Vaan didn't drop the subject in five minutes I was going to beat him with my shield. "My brother did." Vaan murmured. We all went silent. "…Reks." Basch whispered, "He said he had a brother two years younger. I see. He meant you. Your brother, what became-" Vaan didn't let him finish before he dropped the dead excuse bomb again. "He's dead." Basch hesitated before speaking again. "I'm sorry…" Vaan lashed out, "It was you who killed him!" There was a silent pause. "I give you my word; that was not the way of it."

Basch began to tell the story of how he met Reks and what really happened in that throne room. I knew that Vaan still wouldn't believe him but it was worth a try.

When the story finished, Balthier was the first to speak. "A twin brother? Fancy that. Hmm. But still, the pieces fit. I'll give you that much. And he did look like you." None of what Balthier said even mattered to Vaan, he just kept getting angrier. "I don't believe you." Vaan bluntly said out loud. My mouth hung open. How could he be such an asshole? "Of course not. It was my fault Reks was there. I'm sorry." Vaan clenched his fists. "My brother, he trusted you. He trusted you, and he lost everything. How can I believe you?" Basch stood up. "Not me then. Believe in your brother. He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland. No. Surely he fought to protect his brother." "You don't know anything!" Vaan yelled as he faced Basch. "Believe what you want to. Whatever it takes to make you happy. What's done is done."

Basch came towards me and we walked together as we entered the Terminus Number 4 Adjunct. The first thing we noticed were the mimic spawns hatching and scattering. I looked up and there she was, the Queen Mimic. "Fran and Vaan! You take the tiny mimics and make sure you kill of them so they don't suck all of the power from the broken lines. Basch, Balthier, and I will take the Mimic Queen and destroy her! On the count of the three!" We all got in ready positions and readied our weapons. "One…" I raised my sword and took my stance. "Two…" Fran raised her bow, Vaan unsheathed his sword, Balthier cocked his gun, and Basch put both hands on his sword's hilt. "THREE!" We all jumped and scattered to our battle positions. Fran and Vaan immediately began taking out the spawns as Basch, Balthier, and I took on the Queen. It was a tough battle but it was well planned. Even if we weren't strong enough to take her head on, the strategy worked well. She was down before I could count to two-hundred Mississippi. We were victorious. But the cave started to collapse and we all rushed out of the Barheim Passage as fast as we could before any of us could get buried alive.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: Return to Rabanastre

* * *

"To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet." Basch said with happiness in his voice as we faced the Estersand. It would be a long and hot journey before we could rest in Rabanastre but it would be well worth it. "Where are we?" The ever-so-naïve Vaan asked. "The Estersand, by the look of it. Let's get back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up. By your leave, Captain." Balthier said. "Yes, the hour of my return is already over late. The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge."

The walk through the Estersand was rather quiet, except when we fought monsters. It took about one or two slashes to take care of a wolf, so it really wasn't that much trouble. When we reached the outpost, I bought three canteens of water so we could share. Everyone (minus Fran, who did everything with absolute grace) guzzled down the water until only half of what I originally bought was left. "Do you all feel better?" I asked everyone as I gathered up what was left and poured them evenly into two canteens. They all nodded in agreement. "I'm glad." I said with a genuine smile. Vaan kicked the dirt; he must have been feeling really guilty about making me mad when we first rescued Basch, because he didn't talk to me until we got back to Rabanastre.

.

.

It felt great to be back in Rabanastre, especially since I could now bathe and eat a hot meal. "I thank you." Basch said with honor. "I would avoid crowds. In this town, you're still a traitor, you know." Basch nodded. "The resistance will surely find me soon. Fates will we meet again. I would pay my respects to your brother." Basch said as he walked away. Balthier turned to Vaan. "You're a fugitive now, too. Stay low for awhile." Balthier looked at me as he turned to leave. I smiled. "What about the stone?" Vaan asked. "Do as you like. That stone's ill-favored." I gazed at the ground. I didn't want Balthier to go just yet… "We feel regret. We sought that stone and found ourselves only worry." I frowned. Is that how they thought of us? Only worry? "You offering it?" Balthier asked hopefully. "It's mine!" Vaan confirmed. "Then why do you ask? Our regards to your girl." Balthier said as he looked at me one last time and walked away. "We stay in Rabanastre for awhile." Fran told us before she walked off as well. After they had disappeared behind the gate, I looked to Vaan. He was murmuring to himself. "What do you think? Can I trust Basch? I gotta get rid of this thing. But maybe I should show it to Penelo first. So she knows I got something. She'd be at Migelo's place this time of day."

.

.

"Are you done getting supplies, Vaan?" I asked him when we met back up in front of the Sandsea. He nodded, "I went to the weaponry, the protectives, and the Clan Hall. What about you?" I nodded too. "I went to the gambits, magicks, and technicks shops. We already checked the Sandsea bounty bulletin board, so all we need to do now is head to Migelo's." As we walked, we chatted about what we bought and what we had to buy next time. When we reached Migelo's and went inside, we were met by Kytes. "Vaan, is it really you? I heard you got took off to Nalbina!" He practically shouted. I cringed; everyone in all of Ivalice didn't need to know that. "The Imperials'll need more than a dungeon to stop me." Vaan gloated. "Broke out of a dungeon? Whoa!" Kytes practically yelled. I clenched my teeth. "Hey, try and keep it down, would ya? Penelo isn't around, is she? Out on a delivery, maybe?" Vaan questioned him. "Nope, haven't seen her all day. Not like her to up and skip out on work like that. Migelo's not here either. He went running off somewhere a little while ago." I thought about this for a while. "So much for my big welcome. Guess everybody's busy." Vaan said, slightly pouting. "I got my hands full watching the shop…and Old Dalan had something for me to do, but I can't get away." Oh, that's right! Vaan and I had to see Old Dalan, too! We both left and headed down to Lowtown, hoping maybe Dalan knew a thing or two that could be useful.

.

.

"Well, well. Look who we have here! Heard you were sent off to Nalbina?" Old Dalan said cheerily as we walked in and approached him. "And we got out of there as fast as we could. But it was all worth it, Dalan. Here, look at this!" Vaan cried out as he pulled out the Magicite. "My, my, my. Quite a treasure you've got there." Dalan said as he looked it. "Well, you know, I couldn't have done it without your help." "So, there is more to this gutter-churl than first meets the eye. Vaan, I've an errand: A simple favor to beg of you. I was going to ask that Kytes to go, but I should think that you ought to do. No—no I think you're just the one. There's a fellow by the name of Azelas, and I need you to bring this sword to him." Dalan told Vaan. 'I finally get to meet him.' I thought to myself. Old Dalan picked up a sword from behind his chair. "That's the sword of the Old Order." Vaan and I said unison. "Speak my name when you arrive. That should be enough to get you in to see him. I've made a note on your map showing you where he can be found. Mind you, you are to deliver the sword to him personally." Vaan reminded himself of something right before we left. "I will. Hey, Dalan? Could I get you to do something for me? I need to find out where Penelo is. I wanted to show her what I got from the palace, but I haven't been able to find her anywhere. Can you let me know if you hear anything?" Dalan agreed.

.

.

Vaan and I were off to deliver the sword to the Order. When we reached the secret entrance, Vaan told the guy guarding the door that Old Dalan had wanted him to deliver the sword. "Does nothing get past that Dalan? He has ears in every wall. All right, get inside. But not a word of what you see or hear in there, you got that?" Balzac, the guard, murmured just loud enough for us to hear. We slipped inside and were met by the voices of men arguing. "Then what of Ondore's proclamation? Did they fool even the Marquis?" "What if a Judge killed the King, not the Captain? That would explain everything, wouldn't it?" "Then the Captain would be brother to a Judge! How are we to trust such a man?"

At that moment, Basch walked in. "Now there is the Basch that I remember." He looked better with his hair and beard trimmed but I thought he was actually hot during the ending movie. "Then will you fight at my side?" Basch asked him. 'It won't be that easy to win him over, Basch.' The three men began to argue again and when one of them said that the other was calling Reks a liar, Vaan rushed in. "My brother was no liar!" He practically screamed. I grabbed his arm and held him back. "Just the opposite. Reks was the witness they needed. They had to make it appear as if I'd killed the King—Reks bears no blame. The Fates have willed it." Basch calmly said. Basch's friend, Vossler Azelas, approached Vaan. "So this is Reks' brother." Vossler snatched the Sword of the Old Order right from Vaan's hand. "Your words may convince this child, but they weigh too lightly on the scales for my taste." He turned to Basch. "Our paths will remain separate." "Do you not think Amalia worth saving?" Vossler sighed, "I hold men's lives in my hands. I must see foes in every shadow. The night we moved against Vayne, he knew. I will not chance such disadvantage again. I must treat you as I would Ondore-as I would treat and abettor of the empire." It seemed to me that the words affected me ten times as much as they did than when I was playing in the real world. "Then what will you do? Hold me here in chains?" Basch was challenging Vossler. They both glared at each other until Vossler tossed the Sword of the Old Order at him. He caught it with ease. "Some things never change. Do they?" Vossler ignored this comment. "Listen to me, Basch. Your cage may have no bars, but it is a cage. The eyes of the resistance watch unblinking." He replied smoothly, "Let them watch. I know something of cages."

The three of us walked out of the door, back into Lowtown. "That's right… Amalia's in the resistance." This piped Basch's curiosity. "Then you know her?" "Sort of. We met her just before we got sent to Nalbina. I've known nicer people." This made me want to laugh, because he was right. Amalia was a bitch to deal with. "Our paths keep crossing, yours and mine. It's more than coincidence." "It's annoying." Vaan retorted. "I'm sorry. Allow me one last annoyance: A favor to ask. I want you to take me to Balthier. Even caged birds need wings." We nodded, agreeing we would take him. "This makes us even." Vaan said. "Even?" "For Nalbina." We started to walk away, Vaan placed his hands on his head. "We couldn't have done it without you." He said nonchalantly.

.

.

When we reached the Sandsea, we stopped in front of it. There were a small gathering of kids. "A lot of kids lost their parents in the war. Mine had already died before that. The Plague took them both." There was a brief pause before anyone said something. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Basch said quietly. "It's okay. It's been five years now. After that, I lived with my friend Penelo and her family." There was another brief pause as Basch continued to gaze at the children. "Then… then the war came." Vaan said sadly. "I am sorry." Basch apologized again. "You don't have to keep apologizing. Really, it's all right. I know it wasn't your fault. I see that now. You didn't kill my brother." I grasped Vaan's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "It was the Empire. My brother trusted you. And he was right."

.

.

As we entered the Sandsea, I noticed Migelo speaking to Balthier and Fran on the overlooking deck. "As I said a misunderstanding." Balthier calmly said. "Misunderstanding!? What I am understanding is they took Penelo because of you!" Migelo cried out. 'Oh-no. Penelo! I forgot about her!' I screamed in my head as I cringed. Vaan ran up the stairs. "What? What about Penelo?" He said, raising his voice. "Oh, Vaan! They've taken Penelo! And there was a note—a note for this Balthier! Come to the Bhujerba Mines, it said." I looked over at Vaan. The look in his eye… It was… dangerous. "It's Ba'Gamnan. He was in Nalbina." Fran stated. Indeed, it was that stupid Bangaa who kidnapped Penelo. "If anything were to happen to that sweet child—why, I've her parents' memory to consider! You're going to go to her aid, and that's that! It's what you Sky Pirates do, isn't it?" Migelo was ordering around Balthier. I knew Migelo cared a lot about Penelo, but he had to take into consideration other people's feelings too. "I don't respond well to orders. You do know that the Imperial fleet is massing at Bhujerba?" Balthier said. "Fine, then I'll go! You at least have an airship, don't you? Just get me there, and I'll find Penelo myself." There went Vaan, trying to be the hero. Basch volunteered to go. Balthier said something about Basch and the Marquis. Vaan offered the Magicite to Balthier in exchange for him taking us to Bhujerba. And Fran said the Gods were toying with us, like I didn't know that already. They were toying with me more so than they were with them. There was a brief pause before Balthier and Fran stood up, announcing that we were to leave soon. "Ba'Gamnan's note can only be referring to the Lhusu Mines in Bhujerba. We'll leave at once. When you're ready, meet me in the Aerodrome. I should imagine it's still by the West Gate… We weren't in Nalbina all THAT long. Do be quick. I'd like to save your girl and be rid of this headache as soon as possible."

.

.

Upon reaching the aerodome and finding Balthier, he spoke to us. "Bhujerba's on the sky continent of Dorstonis, and the Magicite Mine we're looking for is in Bhujerba. If we're going to save the girl, we start there. You ready to leave?" We all nodded. "I'm ready." Vaan said. "As am I." I stated. "You do realize that once we've left, you may not see Rabanastre for a while. Once we leave, there'll be no looking back." We nodded. "We're really ready." "Then we make for the Lhusu Mines in Bhujerba. Seems I took on more baggage in Rabanastre than I'd planned… Well, let's save your girl and be done with it. Come on."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: The Skycity Incident

* * *

"Oh my… She's beautiful!" I cried out as I stared up at the Strahl I was utterly amazed. She was much bigger than I remembered. "This is the Strahl." Balthier announced with pride. Vaan shoved past him and awed at the ship. "The Strahl…You really are a sky pirate!" We approached the shining ship. "Well, the headhunters seem to think so." Balthier turned to the cute Moogles that were chattering. "What's the word? Is she ready?" We boarded the ship while Vaan and I took in every detail. "So, is she armed? How fast does she go?" Vaan was spouting whatever popped into his head. "I suppose I could tell you, but… wouldn't you rather see it for yourself?" We both nodded. Vaan and I were super excited. Everyone stepped into the cockpit and I looked at every button, knob, lever, and light there was to see. "Fran, our course." "The shortest way's over Dorstonis." She replied automatically. Basch joined us in the cockpit, "How flies Bhujerba?" Balthier didn't hesitate. "Oh, she's as free as can be, for now." "The Empire took notice when announced the Princess's suicide and your untimely execution." Balthier was more of muttering to himself rather than speaking out loud to everyone. It took me one time to look out the window and I was already lost in my own thoughts.

.

.

"Keep searching! This way!" A soldier shouted as about three or four Imperials ran through the aerodome lobby. "You're a dead man. Don't forget it. And no names." Balthier said to Basch. "Of course." He replied. The light from outside blinded me at first but when I started to look around I noticed that the sky was a beautiful blue and the humming of airships overheard calmed me. "The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead. Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days." Balthier said. As we walked over the bridge, a voice called out. "You're on your way to the mines?" The boy was looking out at the scenery. "Then please, allow me to accompany you. I've an errand to attend to there." We all looked at each other and then back at the boy. "What manner of errand?" Basch asked. "What errand? I might ask the same of you." I had to admit, he was sharp. Not one to beat around the bush. "Right, come on then." Balthier said. Vaan looked confused. "Excellent." The boy said. "Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you. Should be less trouble that way." Balthier said. "For us both." The boy replied back. "So what's your name?" Vaan asked as he crossed his arms. "Oh… I-I'm Lamont." 'If you're Lamont, then I'm Michael Jackson.' I thought to myself. 'He is such a liar. I can't tell the group who he really is, though. That would affect the storyline.' Vaan seemed to trust Lamont so much that he called Basch by his name, without even a second thought. Balthier, Fran, Basch, and I all looked at each other. Basch and I groaned. Stupid, stupid, stupid Vaan.

.

.

"The Lhusu Mines: One of the richest veins in Ivalice." Balthier announced. I love how Balthier is very educated and intelligent. "Under Imperial guard, no doubt." Basch added. "Actually, no. With but few exceptions, the Imperial Army is not permitted in Bhujerba. Well, shall we proceed?" Lamont said as he walked through the entrance to the mines. 'Pretend he's mysterious. That way he doesn't think something is up with you.' I reminded myself as I fell into stride with the others.

We didn't even get past the entrance before we heard someone coming. Everyone dashed to a hiding spot. A judge and an older looking man with silver-gray hair came through the opening. I could hear the Judge first. "You will forgive me for asking, but you are diverting the purest of the Magicite—" The old man interrupted him. "I assure you it reaches Lord Vayne discretely." "Hah! You wear your saddle well." "Be that as it may, I have no intention of being bridled, Your Honor." The judge paused."Then you prefer the whip? Stubbornness will see not only you broken, Excellency, but Bhujerba as well."

The group of four left and we stepped out of our hiding spots. "Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba. The Marquis served as mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now." Lamont informed us. "They say he's been helping the resistance." Balthier mused. "They say many things." "You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?" Vaan forced his way in between Balthier and Lamont. "What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo." Lamont looked at Vaan. "And Penelo is your-" Vaan didn't let him finish. "She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here." He rushed through the opening and into the mine.

As we were traveling through, we were attacked by skeletons and bats. Great and easy prey for leveling up. Once we had gone through the industrialized parts of the mine and into the natural resources area, otherwise known as Site Number 2, Lamont stopped in his tracks then ran forward to the north wall of the large cavern. "This is what I came here to see." Lamont said as he touched the wall. He pulled out a dark shining stone. "What's that?" Vaan asked him. "It's Nethicite. Manufactured Nethicite. Unlike regular Magicite, Nethicite absorbs Magickal energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of Nethicite. All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory. So this is where they're getting the Magicite." Balthier approached him. "Errand all attended to, then?" Lamont nodded, "Thank you. I'll repay you shortly." Balthier pushed Lamont towards the wall. "No, you'll repay us now. We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours. So where did you hear this fairy tale about 'Nethicite'? And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories? Tell me: Who are you?"

Just as I was about to tell Balthier to let him go, Ba'Gamnan rushed through the cavern opening. "You kept us waiting, Balthier." More Bangaas appeared. "You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed you!" Ba'Gamnan yelled as he activated his buzz-saw staff. "First the Judge and now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of money. I may have to wet my beak a little." "Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs. This thinking ill befits you, Ba'Gamnan." Balthier retorted as he moved in front of me. 'Protecting me?' I asked myself as I looked at Ba'Gamnan. "Balthier! Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out of that boy!" Ba'Gamnan's crazy! "Where's Penelo? We're taking her back!" Vaan shouted at the stupid Bangaa. "The girl? Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish? We cut her loose on the way here and then off she ran, crying like a babe!" Lamont threw the Nethicite at Ba'Gamnan and hit him in the eye, before dashing off and retrieving the stone as he ran out of the cavern. That was our cue. We pushed the surprised Bangaas over and rushed after Lamont. There was no way we could fight them! "We'll not be able to take them all! Fight who we must, leave the rest." Balthier shouted to us as we all ran back to the exit.

After a while, we didn't hear the Bangaa stumbling to catch up with us. "It would not seem they follow. We've lost them." Fran stated as she paused. Balthier stretched his arms. "Much more running about with Bangaa at my heels…and I'm apt to give up Sky Pirating altogether." "You know that you don't mean that, Balthier. Don't lie to yourself." I said with a laugh. He looked at me, "You're right. It's my duty to be a Sky Pirate and sweep all the beautiful maidens off of their feet." I huffed my cheeks and glared at him. "Afraid of commitment, are we? Does not surprise me. That thinking ill befits you, Balthier." I had used his own words against him. "And who would I be if I did commit? A fool, perhaps. Commitments are simply promises that are just waiting to be broken. Only fools would want such a thing." "So, then I am a fool? Good to know you think so _highly_ of me." I crossed my arms and turned my back to him, walking away. "Look what you've done, 'Oh Great Sky Pirate'. You've gone and made her mad." Vaan said in a somewhat joking tone. "And you warned me about pissing her off. You should follow your own advice." Vaan ran off to catch up with me as I proceeded to the exit.

.

.

When we reached the exit, we immediately heard voices so we hid behind the brick pillars again. "I see you've been out walking without the company of your cortege… Lord Larsa." As we peeked to see who was talking, we saw Penelo standing beside a soldier. "We caught her wandering out of the mines. You must take care with such undesirables about." Penelo tried to reason with him but he shouted at her. "If it is a crime to wander on one's own…then I, too, am guilty. Marquis, I trust that your estate can accommodate another guest?" Larsa mused with the old man. "Why not?" Larsa turned to the Judge. "Judge Ghis, I shall heed your counsel. I will not travel unaccompanied any longer." He turned and left with Penelo right beside him. Shortly after that, Judge Ghis and Halim Ondore left as well. "What's Penelo doing? And what's the deal with that Lamont?" Vaan cried out in frustration. "That's no "Lamont." Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Fourth son to Emperor Gramis… and brother to Vayne." Balthier said.

I grasped his shoulder. "Vaan, it's okay. Penelo is in good hands. You can trust Larsa." He looked me in the eye. "And how do you know that? Are you secretly hiding something just like he was?!" Vaan practically screamed at me. "How is it that you know everyone's names and where to go?!" I cringed and it seemed like my courage was deflating. "I can't just go out and tell you things like that! The fate of your lives would drastically change if you didn't figure things out on your own!" I clenched my fists tightly, my knuckles turning a very pale white. "What are you?!" Vaan shrieked. "I am but a Hume, just like you." Vaan scoffed. "Right. Of course you are. Just another Hume. Next time I turn my back, you'll probably be eating someone's flesh and drinking their blood. But all Humes do that, don't they?" I charged at him, but Balthier held me back. "I am no monster!" I hissed. I ceased my struggling and wormed my way out of Balthier's grasp. "If anything, it is you who is the monster! Judging someone before you know the whole story. Only a fiend would do such a thing!" I spat at his feet, turned on my heel, and ran out of the entrance to the mines.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: Captured… Again

* * *

I ran through the streets, dodging in and out of people's paths. I turned my head for a split second to look behind me. No one was following me. As I got closer and closer to my destination, the Strahl, I noticed myself slowing down. No sooner after that I was walking, dragging my feet behind me. By the time I got to the entrance of the aerodome, I was crying. Tears spilled down my cheeks and dropped on the cobblestone like freshly fallen rain. Even after what seemed like five minutes, the tears still hadn't stopped. My frustration and anger just continued to leak from my eyes, and I was absolutely powerless against my emotions. My eyes burned, my head throbbed, and I could still feel the sharp pains in my ribs.

That was, until I felt a hand gently grasp my shoulder. I turned on my heel and just as I was about to make a run for it, Balthier stepped in front of me, causing me to slam into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I sobbed against his chest plate. "Why did this have to happen to me?!" "Why did what have to happen? Why did Vaan and I have to insult you like we did?" I shook my head, "Besides that! Why did I have to be the one that was sent here? I always thought that if I was sent here to Ivalice, I'd get along with everyone. But I'm doing the exact opposite! You think I'm a fool, and Vaan thinks I'm a monster." Balthier held me out at arm's length. "Celeste, you are no monster. I will admit that your uncanny ability to know everyone's names and have all the maps practically memorized is quite an… unrealistic fete, but that does not make you a monster. It makes you a little suspicious, yes, but everyone has something to hide. Even I, the leading man, have many things that I do not openly share with the world. Everyone will learn all of our secrets in due time. We have but just begun our journey." I looked at the ground and mumbled something. "Pardon me?" I spoke up a little louder. "Balthier, will you promise me that you'll help me become stronger? I want to be able to fight for what I believe in." Balthier nodded. "I guess I could, but why do I need to? You are already very strong, and quite a capable fighter." I shook my head. "I don't think I'm strong enough. I'm really good at strategies, and that's what makes me a good fighter." Balthier thought for a minute. "Well, if you really feel that way… Then I guess I could help you. I'll even ask Fran to pitch in. She could teach you an array of useful skills and abilities." A smile crept onto my face. "Thank you, Balthier. I owe you one." "That you do, sweetheart. That you do." He said before letting go of me. "Now let's go regroup with Fran and Basch, then go find the lost puppy."

.

.

We walked into the Cloudborne just in time to see Vaan getting thrown into a back room. "Found him." We all said in unison as we approached the door. "A shame if they learnt the Marquis trafficked with the like of you." Balthier said as we walked through the door. "Agents masquerading as guides. A hideout at the back of a tavern. Not exactly earning high marks for originality, are we?" The Bangaa looked angrily at Balthier. Basch was last to come in, but he made the biggest impression. "So Basch Fon Ronsenburg does yet live." Time passed by slowly as everyone talked in the back of the tavern. My head was hurting, the burning sensation returning, and I was finding it hard to stay awake. Exhaustion was so overwhelming at this point. Balthier looked over at me with a look of.. Was it pity? I couldn't really tell. He talked quietly to me, his gentle voice soothing to my ears. "You look exhausted. Once we're done here, we can go see Ondore." I nodded and clutched the soft material of his sleeve. It felt like silk as I brushed my fingers against it.

.

.

I must have slipped into an unconscious state because when I woke up, Balthier was carrying me in his arms through the early sunset lit streets of Bhujerba. I peered over his shoulder to find Vaan, Fran, and Basch quietly walking behind him. After yawning and stretching my arms out, I looked up at Balthier to see him looking down at me. "Goodmorning sunshine. How was your rest?" The headache I had earlier was gone and I didn't feel like I was going to pass out anymore. "It was quite enjoyable. But I'm ready for a full night's sleep. Aren't you?" Balthier nodded in agreement as he let me down. When we reached the gate of the Ondore's residence, we were stopped by two Bhujerban Sainikah. "Haa, we're been expecting you. His Excellency the Marquis awaits. You are ready for your audience, Bhadra? His Excellency the Marquis is otherwise occupied until after sunset. Please, I will show you to a place where you may wait in comfort." They led us to the residence and into a sort of parlor room where we could all sit and relax until nightfall came.

We relaxed in the room for a while before we were escorted to Marquis Ondore's office. As we walked down the long hallways, I peered outside the windows and saw the moon. "It's shining so beautifully tonight." I murmured quietly to Balthier, who was walking beside me. "It's like that every night, my dear. That is one of the many beauties of Ivalice." I gaped in awe. The silver moonlight danced across Basch's hair as he walked patiently on my left. He didn't look so ragged now, in fact, he looked distinguished. He looked like a man who walked with purpose.

"Sir Basch Fon Ronsenburg. It was not so very long ago that I announced you had been executed." Ondore said as he looked us over. "And that is the only reason I draw breath." Basch replied. There was a brief pause before Ondore said anything. "So you are the sword he's strung above my head. Vayne has left not a thing to chance. And?" "A leader of the Resistance has fallen into Imperial hands. A woman by the name of Amalia. I would rescue her, but I need your help." Basch said somewhat persistently. "This Resistance leader—this Amalia. She must be very important." As Ondore got up from his desk, Basch bowed. "You understand I've my position to consider." Vaan intervened, "Would you let us see Larsa? He's got my friend with him." Of course, Vaan couldn't stop thinking about Penelo for one minute. "I'm afraid you're too late. Lord Larsa's cortege has already rejoined the Imperial Detachment. I am told they will depart for Rabanastre upon the arrival of the fleet this eventide." Vaan groaned at this news. "Captain Ronsenburg. Surely the exigencies of position are not lost on you. Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains…an easy burden to bear." Ondore said. Basch put a hand on his sword. 'Uh-oh.' I thought. "Wait!" Balthier called out to him. "Sorry. Can't be helped." Basch said as he unsheathed his sword. 'Dammit Basch!' I screamed in my head as I waited for what was about to happen next. "Summon the guard!" Ondore cried out. Not even a minute later the guard had us captured. "They're to be taken to Judge Ghis." I couldn't retain my comment this time. "Not that old bat again…"

.

.

After I snapped out of my trance, I shook my shackles and sighed. Balthier looked over at me, "You don't look good in shackles, my dear." "Neither do you, Sky Pirate." I retorted as I listened to my footsteps. We arrived in the control room shortly after that, only to find Amalia with Ghis. The soldier behind me announced our presence. "The prisoners, my lord." Amalia gasped as she turned to look at us. Before Basch could even utter a word, she rushed to him and slapped him across the face. "After what you've done?! How dare you?! You're supposed to be dead!" Before I knew what was happening, I yelled back at her with a glare. "And so are you! Your death was announced as well, if you haven't forgotten!" I quietly gasped at my outburst, but my expression did not change. "Come now, come now. Have you forgotten your manners? This is hardly the courtesy due… The late Princess Ashelia B'nargan Dalmasca." Ghis said with a slight tinge in his voice. "Princess?" Vaan exclaimed as he looked at her. "Is this so?" Balthier's facial expression asked me. My uncanny ability was more like a curse at this point. He must have guessed that I knew she was really the princess. I nodded and shuffled my feet. "To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station. No different than any mean member of the insurgence." Ghis remarked. Princess Ashe tried to correct him, "The resistance." Without missing a beat, the Judge continued. "His Excellency the Consul asks the Ministry of the Disthroned Royal Family in restoring peace to Dalmasca. Those who foster instability and unrest, who claim Royal Blood without proof…they shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions." Ghis said as he ignored the Princess's comment. Ashe kept up the dramatic scene, "I will not play puppet to Vayne!" Basch intervened, "King Raminas entrusted me with a task. Should the time come, he bade me give you something of great importance. It is your birthright: The Dusk Shard. It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it." Ashe's expression changed to one of confusion. "Wait. You took my father's life! Why spare mine now? You would have me live in shame!" Princess Ashe screamed at Basch. "If that is your duty: yes." He answered without thought.

"This scene is too long…" I muttered under my breath so no one could hear me over everyone arguing. Vaan was yelling at Ashe, and Ashe was yelling back. Kind of like a bad soap opera. Suddenly the magicite that Vaan and I stole from the palace began to glow. "Ha, ha, ha! Splendid! You've brought the stone with you! This spares us a great deal of trouble." Ashe yelled at Vaan, trying to convince him not to give it to Ghis. Fran and Balthier gave Vaan a look that he understood, 'just give him the stone'. Vaan handed the stone to Ghis with a bit of hesitation, "You have to promise: No executions." Ghis took the magicite. "A Judge's duty is to the law." Ashe tried to get to him but the soldiers held her. 'Resistance is futile, Princess.' I thought to myself. "Take them away. Lady Ashe is to be quartered separately."

As we walked through the Dreadnought Leviathan, I couldn't help but think of how long I had been here in Ivalice. Had it really only been a couple days since I arrived? Time seemed to go by so slowly here.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: Dreadnought Leviathan

* * *

"So you were carrying it all along. The Fates jest." Basch said calmly as he adjusted his shackles. "Tell these Fates of yours to leave me out." I nodded, "As much as you would like that, Balthier, you have no idea." The guard interrupted our little conversation. "Keep quiet!" I looked over my shoulder at Basch, who was talking to Balthier. "There was nothing else that I could do. You know that." "Oh, I understand. Honor, duty, and all that. Hmph. I still can't believe that was the Princess." The guard came towards us with his weapon raised. "I said keep quiet!" Balthier and Basch took him out before he could reach me while Fran kicked another guard unconscious. I took out another guard as a soldier in black armor finished off the last one. 'Vossler', I thought to myself. He took off his helmet to reveal that it was indeed Vossler Azelas.

"The Marquis has been busy." Basch said firmly as he approached Vossler. "Not lightly did I beg his aid. Listen, it has been a full two years. I alone have kept Her Majesty safely hidden." Vossler said as he unlocked Basch's shackles "I doubted friend and foe alike. I could trust nobody." "You did your duty. And mine, for me." Basch said. "I'm getting her out. I need your help." "Vossler, can I have the map, please?" He handed it to me with a quizzical look. "We are here, right in front of the door that leads to the West Block. Now, the Princess is being held here, in Brig Number One. We need to take out as many guards as possible and get there in a timely fashion. Who's with me?" Everyone nodded, "I love being a strategist. Now, here we go." As we stepped out of the door, we approached a fork in the hallway. "Wait. A word of caution before we set out. See that red web of light spanning the passageway? It is a mechanism to detect intruders within the ship. Break one of those beams and an alarm will sound, summoning the guard. The alarm should cease after a time, but it's better to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention. Come, Her Majesty awaits." Vossler explained to us, not that I hadn't heard it a million times before.

About ten minutes after running through the hallways and beating the crap out of the guards with our weapons, we reached the Airship Berth Access. "Not much longer, guys. Almost there." As we came around the bend, I noticed the alarm system activating in this area of the hallway. "Shit, we'll have to go back." I turned around, ran a few feet, then stopped abruptly. "You have got to be kidding me! We're trapped. Oh, well, just keep moving forward! The alarm will only be on for a short time." I ran through the infra red rays and straight to the Central Block. Battle time! "Team A is Vossler, Basch, and Balthier. You will take down the two judges. Team B is Fran, Vaan, and me. We will take all of the Imperial Swordsmen. When I yell switch, Team A will take the swordsmen and Team B will finish off the judges. Let's finish this battle quick!" Everyone spread out, each taking on an Imperial. As I predicted, we finished the battle quickly. Leaving no time for other Imperials to arrive. Vaan picked up the Brig key after the battle was over. "We have successfully rescued the Princess." I said confidently as I used the key to open the door. "In this cell, there's a key that we'll need. Vaan, you get that. I'll go into this cell and talk to the merchant after we open the Princess's cell." Basch walked in front of me. "How are you so knowledgeable?" I broke eye contact and looked away. "I'll explain it to everyone when the time is right. Right now, we have things to do." I clicked open the cell door and the bars began to move. Vossler was the first into the cell, "You're unharmed." Ashe stood up in slight shock. "Vossler! I-" She stumbled a little but Vossler put his hands on her shoulders. "It's nothing. I'll be fine." Basch walked up to her and all she did was look at him with pure hatred. "I've had enough of this, Balthier. Let's go talk with the merchant. Come on, Fran. I'm going to buy you a new bow." She gracefully walked out door and followed Balthier and me to the other cell.

.

.

"Is everyone done, now? We can move on, right?" Everyone nodded. "Now, it's time to find Penelo." The alarm started sounding off. 'Damn...' I thought to myself as we exited the Brig. Ashe was confronting Vossler as I rushed to the Central Block door. After a minute or two, everyone followed me out into the hallway. As we ran through the Berth Access, I informed everyone of the situation. "We need to go through the Sub-Control room. That will lead us to the East Block. Like I said before, fight as many guards as possible. Once we reach the Freight Storage, I'll disengage the alarm system using the key we found in the cell. After the alarm is turned off, we'll have five minutes until it turns back on. I know that's not enough time but it's all we've got. We have to get to the Port Section as quick as possible." We took a left down another hallway and I noticed Vaan was right beside me. "We're going to find Penelo soon, right?" I didn't stop running. "I thought you said I was a monster. Why are you asking me such a question now?" Vaan looked down in shame. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you a monster and being such an ass to you. I'm just unsure of how you know so much." I turned my head to look at him. "You'll learn soon enough. It's not like I can keep a secret forever."

Upon arriving in a main hallway, we saw Larsa and Penelo run in front of us. "Vaan!" Penelo cried out as she embraced him. "It's okay.. We're okay." I smiled over at Vaan. He knew what my answer would have been, all along. Larsa approached Vossler. "Ghis knows you've escaped. You must hurry. You are Captain Azelas. You will follow me. We must reach the airships before they do." "You would let us leave knowing who we are?" Vossler asked the younger Solidor. Larsa ignored that comment and turned to the Princess. "Lady Ashe. By all rights you ought not even to exist. That you and Captain Ronsenburg were made to appear dead… is like a hidden thread laid bare. Your actions hereafter will pull that thread.. and we will see what it unravels. This is our chance. We must see this through, and get to the bottom of it. I believe 'tis for the good of Dalmasca, and the good of the Empire." Once the small talk was over, Larsa gave Penelo the manufactured Nethicite. "May it bring you good fortune." Larsa said before he and Vossler left.

.

.

After we reached the Port Launch, I felt myself getting goosebumps. "Such a great shame, I must confess. I thought you the one would help us restore peace to Dalmasca." Judge Ghis walked out from behind a pillar as three swordsmen rushed through the closing door. "No matter. We hold proof of your royal lineage. A maid of passing resemblance will serve our purposes now." Ghis said as he charged up a fireball. "As for you my dear... The Empire requires you no more!" He unleashed the fireball towards us and even though the Nethicite absorbed the attack, I still cringed. "What was that?" Penelo asked as she lifted up the gift that Larsa had given her. "The Nethicite.." Balthier exclaimed. I saw Ashe storm off towards Ghis. "Your Majesty does not disappoint! Even quick to spurn an honorable surrender, as was your father." I took in a sharp breath. Those were the magic words. She was pissed now. "You know nothing of my father!" Ashe exclaimed in anger as everyone took their positions. Balthier, Basch, and I surrounded the swordsmen and finished them off quickly as Ashe and the others put a smack down on Ghis. Not even ten minutes later, he was down for the count and stumbling around. He backed up against the wall and his helmet fell off, revealing an older man with gray hair. Vossler rushed in, "We've secured an Atomos. Come!" As we all ran out of the Port Launch, Balthier complained a little. "An Atomos? All skiff, no ship. Hardly fit for a leading man." I laughed a little, "You have such an ego, my dear Sky Pirate." Vaan's face lit up with excitement. "So I can fly it then?" "Are you mad?" Fran said as she ran past him.

.

.

"Can't we go any faster?" Penelo cried out as she stood next to Fran. "Not yet." Fran said as she flew the ship out of the docking bay. Everyone ducked down while we flew away from the ship. "They passed." Ashe said as everyone stood back up. "Any faster and they would have noticed." I sat down in the cargo area with Balthier while everyone else was in the cockpit. "We're safe for now, Balthier. But there is plenty of more trouble ahead of us and we need to be more careful from here on out. I'm not always going to have a plan and I don't want anyone to be seriously injured because of one of my screw-ups." I put my head in my hands and just sat there in the silence. "You are a fine strategist. Everyone believes in you and we all trust you with our lives. Don't be so doubtful. You are overthinking this because we all know that you are hiding something from us. But, to be truthful, we do not have time to worry about such trifling matters." I lifted up my head and gazed at the man before me. "If there ever comes a time where you mess up, I promise that none of us will hate you for it. We are all human and we all make mistakes." I smiled at the kind words Balthier was speaking. "Thank you, Balthier..." He patted my cheek and walked into the cockpit.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen: 'Kidnapping' The Princess

* * *

As we stood in lobby of the aerodome in Bhujerba, I took a close look at people who trusted me with their lives. There was Vaan and Penelo, the two orphans from Rabanastre, who had no one but each other. There was also Balthier and Fran, the sky pirates who Vaan and I had meet when we were stealing from the Dalmascan palace. Last, but certainly not least, there were the two who were supposed to be dead. Princess Ashe and Captain Basch Fon Ronsenburg. No one knew of my origin, but as I thought about it, I didn't know when the right time would be to tell them. They had the right to know, but it just worried me that they wouldn't believe me. Maybe I would tell them in Jahara... I wasn't all that sure yet. 'Should I tell Vossler as well?' I asked myself as I stared off into space. The sound of Penelo's voice rang in my ear, "Balthier, your handkerchief. I thought you might want it back." She said as she handed him the silk cloth. "I shall wear it close to my heart." He replied as he put it back in his pocket. "Don't be getting too friendly there, Sky Pirate." I said in a serious tone. Penelo laughed lightly. Her laugh reminded me of the sound of bells; gentle and light, very innocent.

I caught the last bit of the conversation between Ashe, Vossler, and Basch. "Keep her well. Go to Ondore, and there await my return." Vossler said as he walked away. "Maybe Vossler shouldn't know..." I whispered very quietly as I thought about what was going to happen in the very near future. Balthier looked at me, "What did you say?" He asked me as everyone else began leaving the lobby. "Oh, nothing. I just said that I'm tired, hungry, my clothes need to be washed, and I really want a hot bath." Balthier nodded and placed his arm through mine. "I do agree. Let's catch up with the others."

.

.

The cobblestone roads were crowded with the people of Bhujerba as we walked to Ondore's residence. I yawned and rubbed my eyes a little. Vaan talked to the Sainikah while I stood close to the others. Balthier smiled at me as the Sainikah escorted us to see Ondore. 'I wonder how Balthier feels about me.. Does he like me..? Or does he just see me as a comrade?'

.

.

Once we reached the mansion-like residence, we were sent straight into Ondore's study. "When Vossler learned my father had been killed…the night of the treaty-signing, he returned to Rabanastre to aid my escape. There was still time before Vayne's reach extended too far. We thought that you could protect me." Ashe said as she talked with the Marquis. He thought for a minute before answering. "However, when I then made the announcement that you had taken your own life... I must have seemed a model citizen of the Empire." Ashe slowly nodded as Ondore continued. "The announcement, you see, was Vayne's suggestion. Of course, at the time I was reluctant, But I could not perceive his reasons, Now it is clear: He meant to drive a wedge between us." She took a step closer to his desk. "Halim, we are past all this. Bhujerba must stand with us. We can stop Vayne." Ondore sighed and slowly stood up. "I once knew a girl whose only wish.. was to be carried in her uncle's arms. Your Majesty is a grown woman now." She gazed at him, intently. "Then Bhujerba will aid me?" She asked persistently. "Suppose for a moment you were to defeat Vayne… What then? You cannot simply rebuild your kingdom with the only proof of your birthright stolen. Without that, the Gran Kiltias on Bur-Omisace cannot recognize you as the rightful heir." There was a brief pause before he continued. "You may yet be a Princess, but without proof of your identity, you are powerless. You will remain with me. We do nothing till the time is right." "I cannot just wait!" Ashe exclaimed. "Then what does Your Majesty propose we do?" Ondore replied. "... Uncle Halim!"

Balthier butted in before the emotions got to high. "Incidentally, what is the going rate for rescuing a Princess these days?" I sighed. 'Of course... All he can think about is the reward..' I thought to myself. Ashe walked away. "Food would be a start- the good stuff, mind you." I smiled. 'Food sounds really good right now.' "This can be arranged, though it will take some time." "Time enough for a bath, I hope. Dirty business, you know. Ah, best bring a change of clothes too." Balthier suggested. "Sounds delightful." I said as I stretched my arms. Everyone separated and went to different guest rooms.

.

.

As I ran the bath water, I peeled off my armor and then my clothes, placing them neatly on the floor by the bed. I walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Once I shut off the water, I climbed into the tub of relaxing hot water. My muscles had been aching for days and this was just what they needed. I submerged my head underwater so my face and hair could be washed as well. As I reached over the rim of the porcelain tub to pick up a wash-cloth, I heard someone knocking on the bathroom door. "Yes? Who is it?" A female voice answered me. "I'm one of the servants. I'm just picking up your clothes, so they can be washed. There's an extra change of clothes in the bureau in case yours are not done by the time you are finished bathing. Is that alright?" I nodded but then realized that she couldn't see me. "That would be great. Thank you so much." I heard her light footsteps and my stuff being picked up off of the floor. After thoroughly washing my hair and scrubbing my body clean of all the dirt and grime, I drained the water and ran some hotter water to relax in.

About half an hour later, I heard a light knocking at the bathroom door again. "Just put my clothes and armor by the bed." I shouted. There was a chuckle and the sound of someone sitting down. "I don't have your clothes, but I can put mine by the bed if you want." I gasped and sat up straight, splashing water over the rim. "Balthier! I was expecting one of the servants.. Not you!" There was another chuckle. "It's quite alright. I just came to talk, but seeing as you are still bathing, I'll just sit out here and we can chat through the door. Sound fair?" I cleared my throat a little and then replied softly. "I suppose... What did you want to talk about?" There was pause of silence before he said anything. "Well, this is really none of my business, but... How is it that you are so knowledgeable?" I thought for a moment. I still wasn't sure of how to tell him but I had to say something. "It's really complicated. You'll find out soon enough, when the time is right. Maybe when we go to Jahara..." "Jahara? Can you predict the future?" I laughed. "No, I just know what's going to happen next." There was a brief pause. "Isn't that the same thing?" "No, it's totally different. To you, I'm predicting the future because you have no clue what's going to happen. But I've played this game before, so I know everything that happens before it happens." "You've played this game before? Whatever do you mean?" Shit. I let on more than I meant to. "Um, well…" I couldn't just brush this off and pretend like I never said anything.

"Balthier, I'm not the person you think I am. And no, that doesn't mean I'm some kind of spy or anything like that. It's just that there's just something about me that makes me different from everyone else in Ivalice. I really don't feel like talking about it right now." "You don't feel like talking about it ever. Why is that? Is it really that bad?" I scoffed. "Yes and no. It's kind of bad because I don't think you, or anyone in the group, will believe me. Second of all, I don't even remember that much about it. I just remember everything that happened after I woke up in the dark." There was silence from the other side of the door. "I guess that's why you've been telling us that you'll reveal everything when the time is right. It is because you yourself do not even know what happened." "Yeah, exactly. I can't really tell someone something that not even I know." I rung out my hair, causing water drops to fall like rain back into the tub. I drained the water and wrapped a towel around me as I stood up. I couldn't hear any noise outside of the door. "Balthier?" I called out. There wasn't a reply.

'Maybe he left..' I thought to myself as I opened the bathroom door to find him sitting on the bed, facing me. As I approached the bed, I looked at him questioningly. "Balthier.. What are-" He cut me off by closing the gap between us and pulled me into an embrace. His body was surprisingly warm. It felt like the world had stop spinning, like everything around us was frozen in time. There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Excuse, Miss. I have your clothes and dinner for you." I broke the embrace and walked over to the door. As I opened it, Balthier stepped out of view. "Thank you very much. My clothes look much better! My armor even looks nice. Your labor is greatly appreciated. Oh, will you please give the cook my thanks?" I lightly bowed as she walked down the hall. "Balthier, you should return to your room so you can receive your regular clothes and eat. As good as those night clothes make you look, I think you look rather stunning in your other clothes." I said with a smirk as I placed the clothes on the bed. As I turned to put the food tray on the bed-side table, I felt Balthier behind me. "You don't look so bad yourself, in nothing but a towel that is. Meet me in the courtyard once you're done eating. I'd like to give you a private tour of the Strahl." I laughed, "Consider it a date." I sat on the bed and watched him walk out the door. After the door clicked shut behind him, I dried my hair a little before putting my clothes and armor on. The food was hot and delicious, much to my stomach's liking, and once I was done eating, I met Balthier in the courtyard. Just like I said I would.

.

.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." I said as I approached Balthier. "You said that last night, you know." I nodded and sat down next to him on the concrete bench. "You're right. I did." I replied with a smile. I leaned over and patted his cheek gently. "I think you're great man, Balthier. Everyone looks to you when it comes to knowledge and you're a strong fighter. You have the confidence that will keep us going through this journey." He leaned over and took my hand in his. "I thank you for those kind words." Balthier said as he placed a light kiss on my freshly bathed hand. We sat there for a second, looking at each other. I felt the tension between us spark the atmosphere. "Balthier, I've been wondering this for quite some time. You don't happen to-" In the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow move past some of the well-trimmed hedges. I turned my head with a quick jerk. "What is it, Celeste?" I melted at the sound of my name, but I quickly recovered. "Someone is lurking about…" We both stood up and instinctively reached for our weapons, but our hands grasped nothing but air. "This poses a problem... I'll go get our weapons and alert the others while you quietly track our prowling visitor." We nodded at each other and then quietly went our separate ways.

.

.

I tried to muffle my footsteps as much as possible as I treaded through the halls of Ondore's palace. It was a big place, and not featured in the game, so my navigation skills were a little useless.

"Are you lost, Celeste?" I jumped a little at the sound of my name, but turned to see Basch and breathed a sigh of relief. "Basch, you frightened me. You should not come up behind unsuspecting people like that." I whispered to him. "My apologies," The captain quietly replied, "I did not mean to startle you. But I would like to inquire why you are roaming about the palace at night, in full armor none the less. Do you plan on going somewhere?" I heard some footsteps down the hall and I pulled Basch into the shadows as a guard came around the corner.

After he had passed and turned down a different corridor, I stepped back into the moonlight that was shining in from one of the grand windows. "There is someone lurking about the palace gardens. Balthier has already left to investigate, and I would have gone at his side, but I felt the need to come gather the rest of our companions. Basch, please go get dressed and grab all of your belongings. I feel that we shall not be returning once we leave. Go inform Vaan and Lady Ashe. I shall go retrieve Penelo and Fran. We need to be quick and quiet about this." Basch nodded and quietly stalked away without a sound. "He's like a ninja…" I whispered to myself at a barely audible level as I too stalked away down the opposite end of the hallway towards my room.

Once I reached the hallway where my room was located, I quietly knocked on the surrounding doors. Penelo and Fran both opened their doors at the same time. "I am sorry to bother you both, but we have a small problem. There is someone lurking about the palace gardens. Balthier has gone ahead to pursue-" I heard footsteps coming from behind me and immediately turned with my fists up, but it was just Basch. "Celeste, Lady Ashe and Vaan are not in their rooms, and all of their things are missing as well." I quickly dashed into my room and grabbed the rest of my stuff. "Basch, quickly go to Balthier's room and grab his things. Meet us in the courtyard when you're done. Fran and Penelo, be prepared to depart Bhujerba immediately. We leave tonight."

.

.

As I boarded the ship, I could hear Ashe and Balthier arguing. "You're a sky pirate, aren't you? Then steal me. Is that so much to ask?" I clenched my fist. I know she doesn't mean it in that way, but it still sounds a little conspicuous. "What do you have that I would want?" Balthier's voice asked quizzically. "The Dynast-King's treasure. The Dawn Shard is but one of the riches that lie waiting in King Raithwall's tomb." Balthier whistled, "King Raithwall, you say?" Basch walked past me and into the cockpit, "Kidnapping royalty is a serious offense. It won't do much to lower the bounty on your head." "How much is the price on your head these days, I wonder?" Balthier retorted as he turned his head. Basch approached Ashe, "Allow me to escort you in Vossler's place." She nodded. I walked into the cockpit just as Fran and Penelo arrived. "Looks like we'll have to talk some other time." I said to Balthier with a light chuckle. "Then it's settled. We should leave before the Marquis realizes she's missing. Like proper kidnappers." Fran stated as she took a seat in the co-pilot's seat. "Alright, everyone. Prepare to depart." I said as I sat in one of the passenger seats.

"Taking the role as the leading lady, now are we?" Balthier jested as he sat in the pilot's seat. I blushed a dark red at the comment as Vaan sat next to me. I paused and then cleared my throat. "Who ever said I wanted to be the leading lady? Surely the leading man should not have to beg for a woman's aide." He smirked. "You're quite right. My apologies. Who was I to think that you would be fit to play the leading lady?" I gasped and then exhaled my breath angrily. I unsheathed the dagger that I kept at my side with a smirk, "Listen, Sky Pirate, I know where you sleep. And I have but one suggestion. Sleep. With one open." I closed one eye and pointed the tip of my blade between his eyes. "The only thing between you and me, is a little less than ten feet. My father always said I had a good throwing arm." I faked a throw and then sheathed my dagger. "My, my. Remind me not to get on your bad side. It's rather.. scary." Balthier said in a joking tone. My expression changed, the serious look faded into cheerfulness as my face lit up and I laughed. "I was being completely serious." I said with an innocent smile. Vaan looked at me with a fearful expression and he scooted closer to the wall. Shortly after that, the other three had taken their seats with us in the cockpit. "Is everyone ready?" Balthier asked as he flipped a few switches. Everyone nodded. "Alright, then. Fran, set course for the Westersand. King Raithwall's tomb, here we come."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen: Lots and Lots of Sand

* * *

It was a few hours after sunrise when we reached The Western Divide of the Westersand. After exiting the Strahl, Balthier clicked a button on a remote and the Strahl turned invisible. "Whoa!" Vaan and Penelo cried out in unison. "This 'come in handy' often?" Ashe asked as she stared up at the now-invisible Strahl. "It's tough being popular. Wouldn't want admirers dropping in while we're away. Well now, that's as far as she goes. We'll be in Jagd from now on." Balthier said. Ashe faced the other path, "Across the Sandsea, to The Valley of the Dead.. And to King Raithwall's tomb below." She said as she imagined the journey in her head. I walked over to the merchant just as Vaan and Penelo started chit-chatting. Of course, I knew what they were saying so it wasn't like I was missing anything. He was simply explaining what 'Jagd' was. Penelo would retort and Vaan would catch the insult at the last second, pretty typical. "At least we thought to bring entertainment." Balthier said to Ashe as he stared off at Vaan and Penelo.

.

.

Vaan and I walked forward, approaching the shore of the Sandsea. We knelt down and picked up a handful of the sand, allowing it to slip through our fingers. It looked just like a real ocean.. "Vaan?! Celeste?!" Penelo cried out. "Better hurry back. I'll race you!" I shouted the last part as I quickly stood up and began to run through the sand. "That's not fair! You got a head start!" Vaan cried out from behind me as he struggled to keep up. "Excuses, excuses." I heard his footsteps getting faster, he must have been trying to catch up with me. "You're not going to beat me, Vaan!" I yelled as I turned to look behind my shoulder.

Suddenly, I felt myself hit something hard and I fell backwards. I looked up to see Balthier, his face a little pale. "You knocked the wind out of me…" He managed to say in a raspy voice. "I'm so sorry!" I said loudly as I stumbled onto my feet. He bent down and put his hands on his knees. As I walked over to him, I reached out to touch his shoulder. As quick as lightning, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Balthier! Put me down!" I cried out as I beat my fists against his back. My hand struck his chest plate and I cringed. "Ouch…" I muttered as I accepted defeat. The tension in my body slackened and I just rested there as he carried me back to the others.

As Balthier set me down, I walked over to where Basch and Penelo were standing. "So, where exactly is Raithwall's Tomb?" Penelo asked as she looked out at the metal oil wells. "Far to the west. We must first cross the Ogir-Yensa, and beyond that the Nam-Yensa, before we reach the Tomb. An expanse of desert larger still than all of Dalmasca. We must pace ourselves. If you grow tired, we stop and take rest." "You don't have to worry about me. I'm tougher than I look." Penelo said. Basch looked over at her, "Huh. You are at that."

Once I had climbed the ramp of the first oil well, I stood at the railing and looked down at the group. 'They're all such beautiful people. Kind hearts and bright futures... The gods have truly blessed them.' Penelo jogged towards me with Basch following up behind her. As they came towards me, my palms started sweating. 'Why am I so nervous? I... I've never actually talked to them one-on-one..' They both had a smile plastered on their faces. "Hello, Celeste." Penelo said happily as her and Basch stood in front of me. "Lady Celeste." I blushed at Basch's new name for me. "Oh, Basch, you don't have to be so formal. It's very kind of you, but we're all friends here." He nodded, "Very well, I shall stay with just Celeste."

"She's very kind and intelligent." Ashe said to Balthier as they both watched me talk to Penelo and Basch. Balthier nodded. "That she is. Let's hope the Imperials don't try to use her against us." Ashe frowned. "You know they would. They'd use any type of dirty trick to gain an advantage over us." There was a brief silence. "I know... That's what I'm worried about." He walked over to me and ushered me forward. "Come now. We have many miles of desert to cross. Let's not waste much more daylight." I smiled brightly. "Of course, I'm sorry for holding us up."

.

.

Once we had gotten to the Platform One Refinery, Basch started to talk about the oil wells. "A construct to draw oil from the ground. Abandoned many years now, it seems." Vaan looked over at him. "Did Dalmascans build this?" "No. The Rozarrians. Their empire lies far to the west, ever at war with Archadia. Heedless of the kingdoms caught in their midst. Dalmasca. Nabradia. Landis..." In the corner of my eye, I saw Vossler approach us. "'Tis the small craft's fate: To watch the list of the galleons and pray for light winds." He said as he stood by the rail. "Vossler! Why are you here?" Basch exclaimed. " Imagine my surprise when upon my return to Bhujerba, I find both you and the Lady Ashe have vanished. I thought you above consorting with Sky Pirates." I clenched my fist. " Balthier is a man worthy of our trust. And it was the Lady Ashe's decision. I am content to lend my arm. As I could not when Rasler died, when her throne was taken. Never again. I will defend her this time." Vossler's gaze turned to the lady. "You walk the knight's path. The Lady Ashe?" My expression changed. The Urutan-Yensa would be coming for us soon.

"Hey, everyone?" No one heard me try to get their attention. "We should leave this place." Fran said in an admonitory tone. "Let me guess, sandstorm?" Fran shook her head. "Something far worse." Balthier rushed over to Vossler and Ashe. "We leave at once! This is Urutan-Yensa territory... and they are unfond of visitors." He declared. I looked over at the ocean-like sand, the Urutan-Yensa were already heading this way. "Looks like we've attracted the wrong sort of attention. Let's quit this place while we still can. Move!" "Vossler!" Ashe called out to the Dalmascan knight as they fled the scene. He stopped just long enough to hear what she had to say. "Have you found the means to restore Dalmasca?" "First, we must claim the Dawn Shard. It all begins with that." He replied. "We need to reach the Platform Two Refinery. From there, we must get to the Sandscale Bank of the Nam-Yensa Sandsea." Everyone looked at me. "Sounds like the Strategist has another plan." I nodded, "Yes, Balthier, I do." He smirked. "Alright, leading lady. Lead the way."

.

.

Once we arrived in the Sandscale Bank, I noticed the Moogle and the Urutan-Yensa speaking. But as soon as I tried to approach them, the Urutan fled to the Urutan-Yensa Sea. "Usually the Urutan-Yensa are a violent kind, but this one seems to want help..." The Moogle told me. He also informed of the Urutan Eater, a giant Emeralditan who was attacking the Urutan and wiping out some of the population. "Don't worry, Moogle. We'll destroy the Urutan Eater." I said to the cute little Moogle. "We'll be back shortly." I turned to my companions. "The Urutan Eater is located at south end of the Urutan-Yensa Sea. He's pretty strong, but if we use the black magick Aero, he'll go down rather quickly. Fran, Ashe, Penelo, and I can cast the magicks while Balthier, Vaan, Basch, and Vossler can use their weapons to whittle down its strength. If one of us can cast Blind, the battle will be quite easy and much quicker. Vaan, you're in charge of that. Make sure you don't miss. Alright, time to move."

.

.

"What did I tell you? Since he was blind the whole time, the battle was much easier. Like I had predicted." I assured Vaan as we walked back to the Sandscale Bank. "You have great skills, Celeste." Vossler said to me as we rallied back on the bank. "Thank you,.." I approached the Moogle. "The Urutan Eater has been taken care of. Just like I said it would." The Moogle's facial expression became cheerful. "Thank you so much. That Urutan from earlier, I think he went to find the 'treasure of the Sandsea' or whatever it was that he was talking about." I nodded and turned to the group. "This will only take a second, I want everyone else to stay here. Don't worry, I won't be gone for more than a few minutes."

I ran back to the Platform Two Refinery, and as I walked up the catwalk to the closest oil well, I saw the Urutan racing back to meet the Moogle. They stood there for a minute before heading back to the bank.

I rushed back down the catwalk and hurried through the sand. Upon returning to the bank, I was greeted by the group... as well as the sight of the big Urutan gathering. Although no one could understand what the Urutans were saying, the Moogle realized that the Urutan who had asked for help was going to be executed. The little Moogle rushed over to the Urutan and tried to convince the queen that the Urutan should live, but she had made her decision. The Urutan was vanquished into dust and an Eskir berry tree was sprouted in his place. "Maybe that was the treasure he had found?" I bent down to pick the berries that had sprouted out of nowhere. "The Garuda is weak against this special berry." I thought out loud. "The what?" Vaan asked me as I stood up. "The Garuda. You'll see soon enough. Thank you, Moogle. Take care." I bowed and we continued our journey to the Tomb of King Raithwall.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen: King Raithwall's Tomb

* * *

"So, that's the Garuda.." Vaan said in amazement as he gazed upon the glowing bird. "Balthier, use your gun. And Fran, use your bow. Everyone else, except Vossler, will be using magicks. This Garuda is tough, and powerful so we have to be careful and stay on our toes. If we distance ourselves from each other, he'll have to move around to attack. That's what we'll use as a distraction. Everyone will act as a decoy to one another. Alright, fan out!" The Garuda set his sights on me as I ran through the sand towards a pillar. He swooped down but I threw the Eskir berry at his head, causing some damage and knocking him away long enough for me to move. As I kicked my way through the treacherous sand, the Garuda was pelted with magicks and long range attacks, slowing him down little by little until he was barely hovering above the ground. Vossler finished him off with a swing of his blade and the battle was over with. "You've done it again, my dear. An impressive strategy has led us to yet another victory." Balthier said as he holstered his gun. I blushed a bright red.

As we began to ascend the long flight of stairs, I heard the ancient device at the top stir. Ashe's expression turned nostalgic. "Long ago, the Gods granted their favor to King Raithwall…who would over the subjugation of a territory spanning from Ordalia to Valendia. Here he forged the Galtean Alliance. Though he is called the Dynast-King… Upon establishing the Alliance, he showed compassion for his people, and disdain for war. A philosophy passed on to his successors. One that would bring peace and prosperity for hundreds of years to follow. It was during this time of peace that the city-states of Archadia and Rozarria, each members of Raithwall's Alliance, took root and flourished. Raithwall left three relics signifying descent from the Dynast-King. Of these, the Midlight Shard was given to what would become House Nabradia... and the Dusk Shard to my ancestors, the Founders of Dalmasca. The last of these relics was the Dawn Shard. It remained hidden here, known only to those of Royal Blood." Vossler shook his head. "As though the Dynast-King foresaw the very plight before us now." He said. "Only his descendants are suffered within. If we enter without proof of such lineage-"Ashe began. "There's no guarantee we'll make it out alive. Vicious beasts. Fiendish traps. Something like that?" Balthier said, finishing her sentence. "Mm-hm. But you must consider the prize. The Dawn Shard lies within and Raithwall's treasure." "And there was I thinking this was going to be hard!" Balthier stated as he moved towards the ancient device.

After being transported inside the tomb by the device, Vaan looked around in shock "What was that thing?" He asked as he took another look at it. "A contraption you'd find in all but the most rudimentary Ancient Ruin. One touch, and off you're whisked to you know not where. The finger points of their operation elude me, but they're handy all the same. What more need a Sky Pirate know?" Balthier said as everyone took the stairs down to the level below. The Demon Wall reacted to our presence and sprung to life. "Fight or run, we better decide fast!" Vaan shouted as he unsheathed his sword. Balthier looked over to me, awaiting my opinion. "We have little time to defeat him. Look at how short this pathway is! We better run!" I turned on my heel, speeding down the pathway until we reached the ancient door. As we opened it, the second Demon wall sprang to life. "The wall comes. We must be quick! Together we can bring it down." Fran exclaimed. The others charged at the wall, but I slowly followed, touching the braziers so the wall would be slowed down. As I ran to touch each of the ancient torches, I shouted to the others, "Keep up the assault. Don't let your guard down!" The wall groaned and I sprinted towards it. I jumped over the others and slashed at the wall with my sword, doing heavy damage. It stopped and struggled a bit before crumbling to dust.

After opening the door to the Royal Passage, Vossler stood there in admiration. "Incredible," He said as he moved towards the stairs, "It wounds me to look on as they pillage so solemn a place." Ashe replied back, "Yet without help, you and I are as nothing. Is this not so?" Vossler was silent. Ashe continued, "He thinks ever and always on his own profit. Assure him of it, and he shall remain true to our cause." "I do not share Your Majesty's trust." He said as he looked towards Balthier and Fran. I looked away from him and walked towards Balthier. "Vossler still does not put his trust in you, Balthier." "I did not expect him to do so. He is his own man, and we cannot change that." I nodded solemnly. I closed my eyes and looked at the mental map I had in my mind. "There are two hidden jewels. One is located in the Northern Passage and the other in the Southern. It would be best if we split into two teams, each taking a passage. This will get us to the Dawn Shard much quicker. Vossler, Ashe, Basch, and Vaan will take the North Passage while Balthier, Fran, Penelo, and I will take the Southern. Once both of the jewels have been touched, the Cloister of Flames will be accessible. That's where we'll meet up. Be prepared for what awaits us."

.

.

I was at the back of the group, covering the flank from any unexpected fiends. Penelo slowed her pace so she could walk next to me. "Celeste, there's something I want to know." I looked over at her as I continued to walk forward. "Alright, what is it?" She didn't speak for a moment. "Is there anything going on... between you and Balthier?" Penelo asked quietly. I laughed nervously, "Actually, I'm not all that sure.. The other night when we were guests at Ondore's, Balthier hugged me in my room. When we were out in the courtyard, I could have sworn he was going to kiss me, but I could have just been imagining things." Her eyes grew wide. "He was going to kiss you?!" She asked in a surprised whisper. I shrugged my shoulders "Oh wow.. I wish Vaan would kiss me.." This time, my eyes grew wide. "Penelo!" I mouthed as we turned a corner. "What? Is it not right of me to want him to kiss me?" I shook my head. "No, it's not that... It's just that, I never thought I would ever hear you say that!" She had a big smile plastered on her face. We continued to chit-chat in between defeating monsters as we made our way to the room where the jewel was. Once we reached the alcove, I softly put my hand on the red green jewel, making it glow and then disappear. Three Liches appeared, the ghost-like fiends casting fire magicks upon us as we hammered away at their strength. After defeating them, the four of us waited for the other group to touch the red stone that was waiting for them deep within the North Passage. It didn't take a long before we heard the other half of the large pedestal lower into the ground, revealing the secret passage to the Cloister of Flames. "Looks like they finally found it." Balthier stated as we descended the stairs.

.

.

We met up with the others right as we arrived in the Cloister of Flames. "Is everyone alright?" I asked them as the other four approached us. Vossler, Ashe, Vaan, and Basch all nodded. "And you, are you four doing just as well?" Basch asked. I nodded, as did Penelo, Balthier, and Fran. "Good, now we descend the stairs." I said as we looked around. "Fog, underground?" Penelo asked Fran. Fran shook her head, causing her long white hair to whisk back and forth. "Not fog. Mist." She said. Penelo looked back at her with a puzzled look. "You can see the mist? With your eyes?" "Where it is thick enough, you may. The Nether runs deep in this place." Fran told her as everyone looked around. "So, is the Mist dangerous?" Penelo asked. "Yes, but it is also an aid. A dense Mist allows the working of powerful Magicks." "I'll keep that in mind.. Can't count on Vaan to keep track of these things. That's for sure."

.

.

Belias looked much more intimidated now than he ever did before as he loomed over me. "He holds the element of fire, so we need to use the black magick Water. Vossler will use melee attacks while the rest of us watch his back and use magick. Be careful and watch out for his Firaja attack." Suddenly, I felt very winded… like someone had punched me in the stomach. My brown hair fell into my eyes as I leaned down to catch my breath. "Celeste, are you alright?" Balthier asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on top of his. "I'll be fine, Balthier. Don't worry about me." He gave me a reassuring smirk as he looked me in the eyes. "Those blue eyes of yours, sometimes they remind me of the ocean... other times of the sky." I stood straight up and grasped his hand, "Balthier.." I whispered. "I'm afraid I got distracted, There is an Esper to defeat." He said quickly. I nodded, "Of course…"

We separated and moved to other sides of the room, positioning ourselves in the circle with everyone else. Vossler stood in the middle with Belias, dodging his attacks and keeping himself protected from the fire magicks the Gigas used. One by one, we shot out Water magicks towards the esper as he moved about the giant circle. Vossler would strike him with his sword as much as possible, trying to make a dent in the esper's strength. After what seemed like an hour, Belias finally fell in defeat. I took the card-like symbol that floated where Belias had once stood.

"In vain and glory they arose, shouting challenges at the Gods. But prevail they did not. Their doom it was to walk the Mist until time's end. A legend of the Nu Mou." Fran said. Ashe took a few steps forward. "My family tells a story of the Dynast-King and an Esper. The story goes that in his youth, the Dynast King defeated a mighty Gigas... for which the Gods took heed of him. Thereafter, it was bound to him in Thralldom." I approached the door, and I felt a surge of pain ripple through my skull. I cringed but didn't make a sound. "So all this time it's been here guarding the Dynast-King's treasure." Ashe shook her head, "Not so. The Esper is the Dynast-King's treasure." Balthier looked disappointed. "That's your treasure?" "In this Esper we now command rests a power whose worth is beyond any measure," Ashe replied smoothly. "Is that so? Call me old-fashioned, but I was hoping for a treasure whose worth we COULD measure." Balthier said as we walked through the door into the Chamber of First Light. 'How ironic? Dawn Shard.. First Light.. I've never noticed that before.' I thought to myself as we descended the long flight of stairs. The pain in my head became stronger with every step I took.

Upon reaching the pedestal of the Dawn Shard, the pain grew into what felt like a migraine. I stumbled a little but caught my balance. I could see the translucent figure of Rasler walking past Ashe and towards me. I couldn't breathe; it felt like someone had a strong grip on my windpipe. A surge of pain crashed through me again as I fell to my knees. I gripped my head and screamed in agony. I tried to curl into a ball, hoping the pain would subside... But it only got stronger as I fought for air. I opened my eyes to see Balthier and Fran standing over me. "That's happening to her?!" I heard Penelo cry out as she shook Fran's hand in a panic. "I know not…" Images of my life on Earth began to flash before me. Memories of my sister, my parents and my friends flooded my mind like a tidal wave as the pain reached a climax and subsided. I gasped air back into lungs and I felt my body go rigid before everything went black.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen: Vossler's Betrayal

* * *

_"Celeste, how is your school work going?" My mom asked as she flipped on her left blinker. She took the turn and slowly made her way onto Maine Street. "It's going great, Mom. I'm passing all of my classes and band is going great, even though marching season is about to end." I saw my mom smile, that's what she wanted to hear. My success in school had already out-shined that of my sister from when she was in school. "Oh, Celeste, I can't believe you're a senior this year. It feels like just yesterday you were a freshman. Where has the time gone by?" I shook my head, causing my long ponytail to sway back and forth. "I don't know. It's already the end of October... I don't want to graduate. I wish it wasn't 2013. I wish it was 2009, again." I said as I rotated my cell phone in my hand. The grooves in the plastic rubbed against the tips of my fingers as I turned the device over and over. I clicked the home button and the time flashed up on the touch screen, 7:43 P.M. "So.. Do you have a boyfriend?" I quickly turned my head to the passenger window. "No, Mom, I'm don't." I saw her raise her eyebrow. "Since when?" I scoffed. "It's been a long time, now. It's doesn't bother me." _

_My mother fell silent and didn't speak for a few minutes. I could speak the look of contemplation on her face. She was probably thinking about a different question to ask. "Mom, there's a car coming towards us. Move into the other lane." She didn't turn the blinker on. "Mom? Did you not hear me?" I heard her exhale. "They'll move. If not, then I still have plenty of time to cross lanes." The car came towards, faster and faster. "Mom!" I grabbed the wheel, jerking it hard to the right. It seemed like we were safe, but the other car crossed over in front. "WHAT IS THAT CAR DOING?!" I screamed as I punched the horn over and over, hoping the car would stop. It didn't. "Mom, do something!" She swerved into the lane next to us. Then to the other side of the road. "We're in oncoming traffic now, Mom! Take that left turn up ahead ,into that driveway!" As we tried to get to safety, the car swerved across three lanes and hit my side of the car. The only sounds I could hear were the sounds of my mother screaming... the sound of glass shattering and the sickening scrap of metal against metal.. the sound of my body compressing and bones breaking.. I could my ragged breath, it hurt to breath in, and it hurt to breathe out. My vision started getting blurry and I could feel my hair getting drenched by the blood that pouring out of my head wound. I felt really sleepy.. "Celeste! Hold on! The ambulance will be here soon!" My mother sounded just fine, which was a relief for me, because I didn't feel like I was in too good of shape. I could hear the siren blaring as it grew closer and closer. My mother squeezed my hand gently. "Celeste, you're.." The world started to fade in and out. "..alright. Just keep.." Silence. "..to sleep!" My body was being lifted up from the mess of the wreckage and placed on something that felt like a bed. "Her pulse.." Bits and pieces of what the medics were saying were being registered in my mind. "We need to get.." More silence. "..to the hospital, stat!" _

_._

_._

_._

I could feel a cold hard concrete ground beneath me and as I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but darkness. "I've been here before." I heard myself say. I paused, a loud humming sound was emitting from the ground. I leaned down and put my ear to the cold black floor. The humming became clearer and I could make out voices. "Mrs. Von Valen.? I'm Doctor Emerson. Your daughter isn't on the verge of death. She isn't brain dead, which is good, because she could make a possible recovery. But she suffered some extensive head trauma and she's currently in a coma. From the test results, there's no sign of when she might wake up. It could be days, weeks, maybe even months. We'll just have to wait and see." My breath caught in my throat. 'This explains everything!' I shouted in my head. 'I'm in a coma and Ivalice is just a dream! I have to tell the others!" I closed my eyes and thought of Ivalice. I felt my soul fall back down to the body I had left in the hands of Balthier.

.

.

.

"You're finally awake.. We were starting to worry about you." Balthier said as Vossler placed me on my feet. "Ugh.. I feel like I got hit by a train.." I muttered. "Have you been carrying me this whole time?" I asked Vossler. He shook his head. "No. At first, it was Balthier. But the Imperials picked us up after we left King Raithwall's tomb.. and shortly after that, they placed everyone else in shackles.. So, I had to carry you." I looked around at the dark gray, metal interior of the airship. "That's right.. We're on the Shiva.." He let me catch up with the others as they smiled and greeted me. "When we return to Dalmasca, we can announce that you are alive and well. I will then continue our negotiations with the Empire. I believe Larsa is the key. He'll listen to us. We should trust him." Vossler said as he turned to Ashe. "Who are you, Vossler, to talk of trust?" Ashe spat as she walked away. "A son of Dalmasca.." Vossler said solemnly in response to the sound of receding footsteps.

We continued to walk through the ship, until Fran stopped and began to react to something. "Fran?!" "Such heat! The Mist- it's burning!" Fran screamed as she thrashed around. "You! Stand!" A guard shouted to Fran as he approached her. She knocked him to the floor as her shackles broke. The other guards became her victims, too, as they were knocked to the ground by Fran's sudden outburst as well. "Hold her down!" Vossler declared as he rushed forward. "What's wrong with her?!" Penelo cried out as she continued to watch Fran react to the Mist. Balthier picked the lock on his shackles and removed them. "I always knew Fran didn't take well to being tied up." Another guard was knocked down. "I just never knew how much!" Balthier turned to Ashe, "How about you?" "I like Fran's idea. Let's get out of here!" Everyone managed to unlock their shackles while Fran was distracting the guards. I rubbed my wrists. "I hate those damn shackles." We walked to the end of the loading dock, attempting to escape while the escaping was good. "No farther!" Vossler shouted while drawing his sword. "Sky Pirates! The future of Dalmasca will not be stolen!" He readied his sword. "Why do this, Basch? This struggle is futile. You must know where it leads," Vossler yelled. "I do know. All to well." Basch replied. The battle that I dreaded most was finally here. We were going to have to fight against a comrade who we had grown to trust. "You can't hide behind your strategies now, Celeste. I will not allow you to escape!" I slashed my sword at a swordsmen. "Oh, yeah? How about this? Fran, Vaan, and Penelo? Take down the swordsmen! Balthier, Ashe, and Basch? You're with me! We're taking you down, Vossler!" Our swords clashed, and at that moment, I realized that I had the strength to do anything.

Vossler staggered to the floor, breathing raggedly as he kneeled in defeated. Ashe looked upon the situation with displeasure. I couldn't blame her. She had been betrayed by a man she greatly trusted and now she had fought to the death against him. "Ashe, let's go." Balthier insisted as the ship shook and quaked as the Dawn Shard continued to absorb its power. Basch remained standing in front of Vossler as the two spoke. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew it by memory. I ran up to Basch, "Basch, we have to go! The ship is going to go down any second!" Vossler and I made eye contact, and I felt my heart drop. "Vossler, I'm sorry to say that you and I shall never see each other again.. But I will not forget you.." I leaned down and embraced him in a hug. "You have truly helped us in restoring Dalmasca and I wish you could be there for the moment when Lady Ashe regains her throne.. Goodbye, Vossler." "Goodbye, Celeste.." Basch and I rushed away, rejoining the others as we made our escape from the Shiva.

.

.

.

The hover drone rocked violently back and forth as Balthier steered us out of the explosion. "This might get a little dicey!" He exclaimed as he jerked on the steering handles. We rocketed out of the explosion's reach, just in time, before the whole eighth fleet was swallowed by the Mist. "The Mist. It manifests now." Fran stated while everyone looked out of the window's. "Is that what you call this?" Vaan asked. A large sphere moved around the center of the explosion. "What's that?!" Penelo exclaimed as she pointed to the unknown object. "I think it's the Dawn Shard!" "Then what are we waiting for?" Balthier said as he turned the drone around.


End file.
